La Misión
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: [RuHana] Quiénes son aquellas extrañas chicas que aparecen? para quién trabajan? de qué es víctima Rukawa? y finalmente a quién disparó este último? para saberlo entra y lee... claro! deja review!
1. Capítulo 1, Una nueva misión

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Anna Kyouyama & Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**: completamente dedicado a mi querida amiga... bueno no sé si será tan querida... en fin ella me entiende... espero... u.u... n.n... como les decía dedicado a mi amiga de infancia... Anna Kyouyama... espero que te guste este fic... lo estoy escribiendo con todo mi esfuerzo... _

**Nombre: _LA MISIÓN_**

**Capítulo: 1 El comienzo… una nueva misión**

Estaban en una habitación oscura… dos chicas conversaban, tranquilamente, mientras esperaban… de pronto… una voz les habló…

-.uno!… dos!… - grave y masculina se escuchó… las dos chicas se pusieron de pie… hicieron un saludo al estilo militar… pero con la mano izquierda….

-.Sí! – contestaron… -

-. Tienen un nuevo encargo… - deja caer una fotografía a los pies de las chicas –

-. Alguna forma en particular, señor? – preguntó Dos… admirando al chico del papel -

-. Ni una… tienen un plazo de 6 meses… - Uno toma un sobre dejado recientemente en un mesa… - dentro… encontrarán toda la información sobre su víctima y encargo… - ambas chicas comenzaron a revisar el contenido de dicho sobre…

-. Interesante víctima – comentó Uno –

-. Tome ese comentario como misión: aceptada… - las dos sonrieron… la voz se dejó de escuchar… silenciosamente salieron del lugar… dirigiéndose a un parque cercano… -

_Víctima: R U K A W A K A E D E _

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Hanamichi paseaba cerca de una cancha de baloncesto… hacía ya 5 meses que no tomaba un balón… hacía ya 5 meses que no jugaba baloncesto… hacía 5 meses había sufrido su lesión en la espalda… y recordó… recordó todo lo que había sufrido esos 5 meses… las ganas de poder tomar un balón y jugar… las mismas que sentía ahora al ver a un par de niños practicando su deporte… deporte que tenía prohibido… y lo peor… aún faltaban dos meses para que el doctor le diera la aprobación para comenzar a practicar de nuevo… sonrió al memorar las visitas que había recibido en la clínica… todos habían asistido… incluido el apestoso Kitsune… se sorprendió tanto ese día… el Kitsune había ido… le había entregado la medalla correspondiente al lugar que sacaron en las nacionales… aunque… también fue ese el día el que le dio la noticia que él… Rukawa… el zorro apestoso… era miembro de la Selección Juvenil Japonesa… suspiró… mas… sin querer ese suspiro le había salido con tristeza… se alejó de la cancha en dirección a la clínica… Haruko le esperaba… además… hoy volvía a su casa…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

-. Podrías dejar de decir estupideces! – Uno le regañó –

-. Pero es un buen plan! – reclamó Dos – además… así podrás tener contacto con tu queridísimo Rukawa – agregó –

-. No podemos involucrarnos con nuestra misión…

-. ¬¬ pero bien que te gustaría….

-. Podemos concentrarnos? – Uno desvió su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo…

-. Sí… ah… - suspiró Dos – siguió diciendo que un buen plan…

-. Bien… hagámoslo… pero si algo resulta mal, tu das explicaciones…

-. De acuerdo… pero… en caso que no resulte la Fase I, necesitamos un plan de apoyo…

-. Mm – meditó Uno – eso me lo dejas a mi…

-. De todas formas no lo necesitaremos…

-. ¬¬… u.u… esperemos que sea cierto…

-. Y recuerda… discreción… nada de "ah! Rukawa!"… no quiero que te unas al club de bobas… ¬¬ entendido…?

-. Sí… - quedaron un momento en silencio… raro… pues con Dos… Dos resulta ser alguien que, después de tomar confianza, no le paraba la lengua… Uno subió la mirada… pues la tenía fija en los jeroglíficos que explicaban el plan de Dos… (más bien parecían dibujos de niños de 3 años… )… y se encontró a su compañera con un camino de baba saliendo de su boca… siguió su mirada… - con que discreción, ne? – comentó al darse cuenta que por quien babeada Dos… era nada menos que… el monito pelirrojo – a la otra le pides su autógrafo

-. Ejejejeje – sin que se diera cuenta, tomó lápiz y papel y en forma de chibi, con su cola y orejas de zorro, salió corriendo dejando una estela de polvo tras de sí… Uno alcanza a darse cuenta y la detiene, por la cola, a mitad de camino… arrastrándola hasta la banca inicial –

-. D-i-s-c-r-e-c-i-ó-n... ¬¬ recuerdas?...

-. Gomen... – ya volviendo a la normalidad – acá en tres horas…

-. Y si pasan antes?

-. Confía en mi…

-. ¬¬…

-. u.u… según mis fuentes… dijeron que irían a ver una película… esta dura dos horas y media y que luego se vendrían por acá…

-. Te vale dos horas, entonces? – propuso Uno –

-. Tu eres la de mayor rango "UNO"

-. ¬¬ recuerda que tengo nombre…

-. A ti que estamos en una misión… dos horas entonces…

-. Sin faltas…

-. Ni retrasos… - se miraron… sincronizaron sus relojes, para después… cada una … salir por su lado…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Hn – fue la única respuesta que dio el nuevo integrante de la Selección Juvenil Japonesa a la estúpida pregunta, según él, de Sendoh –

-. Debo interpretar eso como un "no, no me gustó la película, Akira"? – preguntó diciendo con una sonrisa… sonrisa que fue recibida por una glacial mirada del Kitsune – tomemos un atajo por el parque…

-. …? –

-. Iré a dejarte hasta la puerta de tu casa…

-. Hn… - el jugador de Ryonan le tomó la mano al número 11 de Shohoku bajo la atenta mirada de este y otros dos pares de ojos… que en un código silencioso… se pusieron de acuerdo…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Sabes Sakuragi-kun? – preguntó la hermana de Takenori – esta sería una perfecta cita con Rukawa - los ojos de la chica se convirtieron en corazones… Hana sólo asintió… el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en la clínica se había resignado al amor de Haruko… la verdad era que el ruidoso Tensai estaba que desaparecía…. Y pareciera que nadie se daba cuenta… y eso… lo deprimía aún más… y sí… lo deprimía… el gran Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba sufriendo una cruel depresión… se sentía inútil… sin el baloncesto se sentía completamente vacío… y para variar… los que pensó que más lo irían a ver… después de unas semanas… nunca más se aparecieron… sólo veía que al menos, una vez por semana, recibía las visitas de Yohei y su ejercito… Ayako… y el apestoso Kitsune… sin quererlo llegaron a su cabeza todas las visitas que le había echo Rukawa… y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios… no era como antaño… pero una sonrisa era una sonrisa…. – SAKURAGI!

-. He…? – le miró con un leve sonrojo…

-. Ya llegamos…

-. A… si… saludos a Akagi… - dio media vuelta para marcharse… hoy pasaría la primera noche fuera de la clínica… hasta que empezaran las clases… quería estar solo…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Iban por el centro del parque cuando...

-. Deténganse! - les gritó una chica unos 5 cm. más baja que Kaede, apuntando a este último con un arma - entreguen todo lo de valor que tengan - ordenó, Sendo saltó la mano de Rukawa, una sonrisa se posó en tres rostros por diferentes motivos

-. Si no, qué? - preguntó el número 7 de Ryonan -

-. Aténganse a las consecuencias - la chica apuntó a los pies del kitsune y disparó, haciendo que este diese un salto hacia atrás - bien...? - Akira se acercó peligrosamente a la chica y le dio un golpe en la mano haciendo que soltara el arma... que cayó, sospechosamente, cerca de Rukawa - eso... - dijo conteniendo su furia - eso fue un error - dicho esto, comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, la chica y Sendo... Kaede tuvo las intenciones de levantar el arma, pero algo apuntaba en su espalda...

-. Si te mueves te mato - la voz sonó amenazante, pero pudo identificar que pertenecía a una mujer (ya saben quién es, verdad? n.n), también pensó, que al igual que la chica que peleaba con Sendo estaría vestida de negro... sentía la tensión y preocupación de la chica que apuntaba a su espalda... él mismo estaba preocupado por Sendo a pesar de todo. La lucha estaba pareja, pero se inclinaba, levemente, a favor de la chica

-. Peleas bien... - dijo Sendo entre golpes -

-. Y tu pésimo... - le devolvió el comentario con un golpe... Rukawa pensaba qué podía hacer... hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. De un rápido movimiento golpeó el estómago de la chica tras suyo

-. Dos! - gritó esta, al ver cómo Rukawa tomaba el arma, Dos... quien peleaba con Akira, le escuchó... le golpeó el rostro a su contrincante para luego...

¡BOOOM!

**Continuará...**

Casa de personajes... o más bien el mundo de la escritora...

Bien... cómo están... espero que les guste... quiénes son estas chicas?... de qué es víctima Rukawa...? y lo más importante a quién disparó este kitsune?... o.o... todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo... si es que mandan reviews... no te esperé más Anna... acá está tu regalo... si te gusta bueno... si no... está cuando quiero que lo revises... ¬¬... Bueno yo no soy una experta en escribir, pero tampoco soy una completa novata... tengo un par de fic's por allí y por allá... dos en Yugi... pronto serán tres... y como 5 en la sección de yu yu hakusho... mi estilo de escritura de por sí es complicado... y espero me entiendan...

les daré una pista... sobre mis chicas... revisen mi profile... y se darán una idea... jejejeje...

espero sus review's se despide... su escritora...

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

Comenzado: Miércoles, 18 de Enero de 2006, 18:09

Finalizado: Domingo, 12 de Febrero de 2006 0:29


	2. Capítulo 2, Fase I completa

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Anna Kyouyama & Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**: completamente dedicado a mi querida amiga... bueno no sé si será tan querida... en fin ella me entiende... espero... u.u... n.n... como les decía dedicado a mi amiga de infancia... Anna Kyouyama... espero que te guste este fic... lo estoy escribiendo con todo mi esfuerzo... _

**Tiempo: **pues la verdad es una especia de universo alterno... bueno el tiempo 5 meses después del partido con Sanno

**Nombre: _LA MISIÓN_**

**Capítulo 2 Fase I completa... Internado... de nuevo**

Escenas del capítulo anterior... (u.u... sonó a la serie de Yugi)

_-. Peleas bien... - dijo Sendo entre golpes -_

_-. Y tu pésimo... - le devolvió el comentario con un golpe... Rukawa pensaba qué podía hacer... hasta que una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. De un rápido movimiento golpeó el estómago de la chica tras suyo _

_-. Dos! - gritó esta, al ver cómo Rukawa tomaba el arma, Dos... quien peleaba con Akira, le escuchó... le golpeó el rostro a su contrincante para luego..._

_¡BOOOM!_

¡BOOOM! Se escuchó por todo el parque... la bala se había incrustado en el hombro izquierdo... la sangre salía por montones... cómo pudo haber fallado?... Sendo cayó al suelo de frente... dejando una "pequeña" charca roja, que aumentaba al pasar de los segundos, cerca de su rostro... Uno y Dos sonrieron... aunque Uno borró su sonrisa al darse cuenta que Dos también estaba herida, pero no pudo hacer algo, pues Dos se acercó a Rukawa para decirle

-. Qué clase de basura mata a su amigo?

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Caminaba cerca del parque, tenía dos posibilidades: atravesarlo y llegar más pronto a casa o rodearlo y demorarse más... Hana iba a decidir por esta última, cuando sintió el estruendo del primer disparo, olvidando todo pensamiento, apresuró el paso hacia el lugar de origen del sonido...

Ya estaba por llegar cuando escucha

-. Dos! - y el segundo disparo... corrió hasta llegar al sitio... y lo que vio a continuación lo dejó sin aliento. Rukawa apuntaba un arma y un poco más alejado yacía el cuerpo de Akira... frente al kitsune una chica vestida de negro con una máscara que cubría su rostro, pero pudo divisar que esta tenía una herida un poco profunda, quizá, en el hombro... salió de su asombro al ver a 3 personas que se acercaban amenazadoramente a su compañero de equipo, una chica y dos chicos, los tres vestidos con ropas oscuras, pero lo que le llamó la atención, era que Rukawa no se daba cuenta, si quiera parecía estar en el mismo lugar... olvidando por completo su lesión, corrió para interceptar un golpe certero al cabeza de Rukawa... así fue como se inició otro combate cuerpo a cuerpo de dos contra uno... pues sólo los chicos se enfrentaban a Hana... ya que Uno atendía a Dos...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

No!... él no... él no podía haber... soltó el arma... más bien la dejó caer... se tapó el rostro con ambas manos... negando, suavemente, con la cabeza... el NO pudo haber matado a Sendo... ¡NO!... él no era un asesino... - "yo no fui... yo no lo maté..." - se repetía una y otra vez, como si su vida dependiera de ello...

-. Míralo! - ordenó Uno, refiriéndose a Sendo - míralo bien!... mira lo que han provocado tus manos... ¡Asesino! - le gritó - en eso te has convertido Kaede... - el aludido abrió los ojos ante tal acusación...

-. Argh! - escuchó quejarse a Hanamichi... momento... desde cuándo estaba el do'aho ahí? Reaccionando un poco, se giró para ver al pelirrojo, en eso se sintieron las sirenas de la policía... Uno recuperó las armas y dio orden de retirada... Hana pasó por el lado de Rukawa deteniéndose para mirarlo, luego se dirigió al cuerpo de Sendo, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le detuvo, Rukawa lo sostenía del brazo...

-. No servirá de nada... él ya está muerto... - Hana le miró a los ojos... Dios!... prefirió no haberlo hecho!... - yo... yo lo... - sabía que si lo encontraban tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones y en el estado de Rukawa sería muy difícil, además estaba su presencia... que tenía un largo expediente policial, nada grave, sólo peleas callejeras, pero sería poco factible que le creyeran... tomó de la mano del pelinegro y lo arrastró rápidamente fuera del parque, hasta su casa...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Vaya Uno, nunca pensé que le hablaras así a tu ídolo... - comentó mientras era, su herida, tratada -

-. Es el trabajo, además, Asuka... tengo nombre... y es Ren! Sólo cuando estamos frente al jefe y en acción nos llamamos de esa manera...

-. Lo lamento... Argh! - se quejó de la herida - pareciera que te estás desquitando conmigo... - hizo un tierno puchero a la chica, pero esta sólo pasó un algodón con alcohol de forma más brusca que otras veces -

-. Da gracias a que Rukawa tiene mala puntería disparando

-. Alguien arriba me quiere n.n

-. Serás baka! A la otra me hubieses dicho y me busco otro compañero (R)

-. .n.n bueno... pero lo importante es que funcionó, ne?

-. Hn...

-. Ahora la segunda fase, esta empieza mañana...

-. Ah! No! Ni te atrevas... tu te recuperas bien y luego pensamos en la fase II!

-. Pero entre más rápido mejor, no?

-. NO! Y no me alegues más, Asuka...

-. Bueno... de todas formas debemos esperar...

-. Sí... - se quedaron en silencio meditando lo que había pasado esa noche cuando -

-. Jejejeje... viste cómo peleaba Hana para ayudar a Kaede?

-. Ah... sí... eso fue, sinceramente, genial, ni por la baka de Haruko pelearía con tanta devoción!

-. Y eso que se viene recuperando de su lesión en la espalda... pobre Hana

-. Pero estará bien cuidado... jejejeje...

-. Quién cuida a quién? - suspiraron ambas - te dije que esto nos facilitaría las cosas

-. Ajá... ahora déjame ver bien esa herida...

-. No! Ren... de qué te preocupas? Ya la viste... está bien!

-. ¬¬ ahora...

-. .u.u. oka...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Kaede se detuvo a unos pasos de la casa de Hana, sin intenciones de volver a moverse, el pelirrojo tuvo que arrastrarlo...

-. Nada de peleas... nada de hacer fuerza... - el tensai iba repitiendo una a una, todas las prohibiciones que le había dicho el médico - nada de baloncesto... todas... a excepción de esta última, tuve que hacer... y todo por culpa del zorro apestoso este - suspiró - tendrás que darme explicaciones Kaede... er... digo Rukawa... - abrió la puerta de su casa, entró al pelinegro, cerró la puerta y - Argh! - un calambre se adueñó de su espalda... dejó caer a su compañero... para él mismo caer al piso y quejarse del dolor... "tranquilamente"...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

No, no, no... yo no fui... esto no pasó... No!...- se repetía mentalmente el número once de Shohoku...- no! Sendo no está muerto... - tratada de convencerse - esto tan sólo es una mala pesadilla, una pésima pesadilla... mañana yo... iré a ver al do'aho... como lo hago cada viernes, desde que escuché a su amigo ese, que casi nadie lo visita... y se sentía muy solo... y... después tendré que juntarme con Sendo... dijo que tenía algo importan... - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que chocaba contra algo, fue abriendo los ojos, para darse cuenta que, a su lado, Hana se retorcía de dolor...

-. Do'aho? - algo hizo clic en su zorruna cabeza - qué te pasa?

-. Mi... espalda - logró entender entre alarido de dolor - duele...!

-. Tienes algo para estos casos...? - preguntó mientras lo dirigía hasta el primer sofá o cama que encontrase, gracias a dios, en menos de tres segundos, fue lo primero (P)-

-. En el bolso... - la respiración de Hana era cada vez más dificultosa ( bueno no es que yo esté exagerando, pero realmente es doloroso y no... no es yo lo haya sentido, pero me tocó hacer el papel de Rukawa, así que no es exageración... seguimos), después de buscar el dichoso bolso que había dicho Hana, que estaba en la entrada, revolvió un par de prendas para encontrar un pequeño estuche... lo abrió y vio los útiles de baño del pelirrojo y entre ellos... una crema... supuso que era esa, pues se parecía a las que él ocupaba cuando sufría de alguna lesión; volvió al sofá... subió la pollera que vestía Hana y vio que, en un pequeño sector, estaba ligeramente morado... el lugar donde comenzó el calambre... pensó... dejó caer un poco de crema para, después, esparcirla dando un suave masaje...

Lágrimas caían de los ojos del pelirrojo... dios! Como dolía!... se fue sintiendo aliviado a medida que Rukawa seguía con el masaje... poco a poco se fue durmiendo...

-. Gracias... - musitó antes de irse a los brazos de Morfeo... -

-. De nada - devolvió Rukawa... sabiendo que no lo estaba escuchando ni viendo... se permitió sonreír. Se sentó frente al pelirrojo, observando cada detalle de su relajado rostro... había algo en él que le atraía. Despacio sus ojos se fueron cerrando, pero en cuanto estaba aun paso de dormirse, las imágenes del parque se le presentaban... "Asesino!... qué clase de basura mata a un amigo?... Mira lo que tus manos han provocado" y estas y otras más se repetían mil veces... junto a la figura inerte de Sendo, al abrir sus ojos se encontraba con la respiración agitada y unas gotas de sudor bajando por su frente, dentro de la oscuridad de la casa de Hana enfocaba a la figura de este último... observando su relajado rostro... se olvidaba de todo... poco a poco se quedaba dormido... y volvían las imágenes... para luego repetirse todo... pasando así la noche...

Los rayos de sol dieron paso a un bello día, la luz se colaba entre las cortinas de la sala de Sakuragi... alumbrando el pálido rostro de Rukawa obligándolo a abrir, perezosamente los ojos, lo primero que vio en esa sala, era el rostro de su Hana, ahora con luz solar podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Sakuragi... esa calma mientras duerme, Kae pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello a la vez que suspiraba¿qué hacía ahí¿qué hacía admirando la calma en la cara de su enemigo, aunque debía admitir que se veía muy bien... "ya basta, qué piensas Kaede!.. yo.. siento como si algo me faltase" no terminó de pensar esto y los recuerdos de la noche recién pasado invadieron su cabeza, el ojiazul se puso pálido al recordar que él... él había matado a Sendo, pero otro detalle se le vino a la cabeza, Hana recién salía del hospital y lo había ayudado¿acaso eso no afectaba a su recuperación? Si algo le sucedía, se sentiría tan culpable, un recuerdo pasó veloz por su mente, culpándolo más de lo que él mismo se culpaba.. el calambre... ¡eso era completamente su culpa! Hana intentó ayudarle, por eso... sintió movimiento en el sofá, Hana estaba despertando. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos pares azules que lo miraban perdidos, sostuvieron su mirar por unos segundos, Sakuragi intentó incorporarse, pero un "¡Ay!" (XDDD) se dejó escapar entre sus labios, sonido que sacó a Kaede de sus cavilaciones, al segundo intento de pararse, o sentarse en el sofá, Rukawa se incorporó e hizo ademán de ayudarlo, pero luego se arrepintió "y si le hago más daño...?", vio como Hana se sentaba, entonces él, el kistune, se fue en dirección a la cocina a intentar hacer algo comestible de desayuno. Hanamichi le quedó mirando extraño¿qué le pasaba al kitsune, acaso tendrá que ver con lo de anoche? Se hizo una nota mental de tocar el tema, eso sí, después de ir al baño a revisarse la espalda, el médico dijo que los calambres pasarían, pero serían leves, no de esta magnitud, a no ser que ha esto le llamaran leve, entonces, el pelirrojo, no quiso saber cuales serían los fuertes. Luego de notar una cierta zona morada, que no le dio importancia, ya que pensó que sería normal, salió a la cocina, había sentido algo quebrarse...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Kaede comenzó a explorar la cocina, buscó donde estaba el tostador, el pan, la leche, el té, algo para comer con pan y lo más importante tazas y vasos. Mientras buscaba pensaba... "... yo no lo pude haber matado, no puedo... tal vez la chica detrás de mí disparó, pero no lo hubiese hecho, sabiendo que podía resultar, seriamente, herida su compañera..." suspiró a la vez que sacaba un vaso " a quien engañas Kaede, sabes bien que quien disparó fuiste tu... soy un asesino... y ¿si Sendo no estaba muerto?..." ante ese pensamiento el vaso resbaló de sus manos convirtiéndose en pequeños fragmentos de vidrio, desparramados por todo el suelo de la cocina... "por qué no pensé en eso?... tal vez Sendo no estaba muerto, y de ser así, yo lo abandoné, pudiendo haber hecho algo, yo lo abandoné!... le abandoné a su suerte! Lo dejé que muriera!" estaba hincado en el suelo pensando, más bien martirizándose, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y lo zarandeaba suavemente

-. Hey! Kitsune! - dijo Hana - ¿estás bien¡hey, Rukawa! - este lo miró - ¿qué sucedió? - preguntó refiriéndose al vaso quebrado, pero esto, claro, no lo interpretó del mismo modo el moreno -

-. Yo... yo lo... yo... - el dueño del inmueble, extrañamente, entendió lo que pasaba, Rukawa pensaba que le preguntaba por lo de la noche, oh! no, eso lo preguntaría después cuando estuviesen comiendo, pero ahora... -

-. Se te resbaló de las manos, kitsune estúpido? - esta vez indicó el vaso quebrado, al parecer, ante esto, el moreno se relajó un poco -

-. Yo... lo siento, no quise que se quebrara

-. No importa - el pelirrojo intentó agacharse para recoger los pedazos, pero un agudo dolor en su espalda se lo impidió -

-. ¿estás bien?

-. Sí - mintió - tengo resentida la espalda, eso es todo - dicho esto se formó un denso silencio que continuó durante todo el desayuno - ¿puedes decirme lo que sucedió anoche? - a Kae se le resbaló la cuchara, con la cual estaba tomando su té con leche, que estaba caliente, y miró fijamente al pelirrojo ¿qué le diría¿cómo comenzar a explicar algo que ni él sabía qué había ocurrido completamente?

-. A... pues... - el número 10 de Shohoku lo miraba fijamente mientras tomaba su leche fría - yo... - el moreno sacudió su cabeza para ver si así se le aclaraban las ideas (a veces funciona XD) - volvía de entrenar, solo - remarcó esta última palabra - y a la entrada del parque me encontré con Sendo - bajó la mirada al pronunciar el nombre - y de la nada apareció una chica con un arma y... y luego... yo... - Hanamichi lo miraba atentamente, luego de esto podía hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido, ya tendría tiempo, más adelante, de preguntar con detalles. Se terminó su leche a la vez que daba un sonoro bostezo -

-. Bueno kitsune¿puedes levantar esto? - el moreno asintió, sin verlo - que bien, porque este tensai se va a dar una ducha, y no quiero un vaso, plato o taza menos ¬¬... - salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en dirección al baño.

Después que Kaede terminara de dejar toda la loza en el fregadero, se sentó en el puesto que había ocupado para desayunar, mientras esperaba que su compañero de equipo saliera del baño, a la vez que se negaba a pensar en lo mismo de siempre, nuevamente. No pasó mucho tiempo, 5 minutos máximo, cuando sintió las pisadas húmedas de Sakuragi.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Sakuragi antes de meterse a la ducha se volvió a revisar la espalda, dándose cuenta que el sector morado se expandía un poco más, no le dio mucha importancia, además dentro de dos días le tocaría revisión y ahí le preguntaría al médico; sin pensar más en eso abrió la regadera y se metió bajo el agua, relajándose al sentir como cada gota de agua tibia tocaba su bronceada piel, aunque ya no estaba tan bronceada. Terminó en poco tiempo, pero se cumplió el capricho de estar unos minutos bajo esa relajante agua. Al salir se secó un poco y se colocó la toalla alrededor de la cintura, fue a su pieza para ponerse algo de ropa, pero recordó que la gran mayoría estaba guardada en su bolso, así que, decididamente, caminó a la entrada.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Lo vio pasar desde su lugar en la cocina, percatándose de ese morado en su espalda, se preocupó. Se posó en el umbral de la puerta y lo esperó a que regresara. Al hacerlo lo sujetó del brazo (ya se le va a hacer costumbre... recuerden estas palabras), el pelirrojo lo miró, y así como en la mañana, sostuvieron su mirar unos segundos.

-. Hey! Kitsune si no te has dado cuenta estas sosteniendo MI brazo, no me dejas caminar - reclamó Hanamichi e intentó zafarse del agarre del moreno -

-. Necesitas ir a ver un médico... - dijo de forma fría -

-. No pienso ir, además dentro de dos días tengo revisión y

-. Necesitas ir ahora!

-. No!

-. Irás!

-. Ya dije No! - esta vez Kaede rozó con la punta de sus dedos la parte afectada de la espalda de quien estaba frente suyo - argh! - emitió un grito de puro dolor, si ese roce le había dolido...

-. Ves? Iremos a ver un médico para que te revisen tu lesión - Hana se extrañó con el termino "iremos" ¿acaso el zorro apestoso lo quería acompañar?

-. No! Y sabes por qué no? Por que no quiero que me digan que he empeorado y quedarme internado, nuevamente, para estar solo! - Kae se quedó en silencio ante tal revelación, tomó aire y esta vez casi escupiendo las palabras dijo -

-. Vamos a ir quieras o no...

-. N-- - esta vez ya harto de la terquedad del monito pelirrojo con fuerza, y a la vez con delicadeza, acorraló a Hana contra la pared del frente, poniendo su brazo izquierdo afirmado en la pared a la altura de los ojos del pelirrojo, mientras el otro, sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Hana, para que este no se afirmara en la pared y su espalda doliera

-. Irás, o... - esta vez la frialdad y el enojo eran notables en la voz del moreno. Hana se asustó bastante, una voz traicionera sonó en su cabeza -

-. "_él mató a su amigo..." -_ sintiendo la respiración de Rukawa mezclarse con la suya, asintió - ¿me dejas ir a vestirme, antes que tome un resfriado? - la voz de hilo de Hana, hizo despertar a Kae, quien lo soltó inmediato, Sakuragi un tanto nervioso tomó su bolso y se fue a su pieza a vestir.

Kaede se quedó en el mismo lugar pensando, acaso vio miedo en los ojos de Hanamichi? No puede ser... "Kaede estás paranoico... cálmate..." iba a volver a su puesto en la cocina cuando sintió que algo, o alguien, se caía, en menos de tres segundos llegó a la pieza de Hana, quien estaba en el suelo, con ropa interior, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos y maldiciendo mil veces millones de cosas...

-. Estás bien?

-. Te parece que esté bien, zorro apestoso? - respondió enojado, el moreno sólo suspiró se acercó y lo ayudó a incorporarse -

-. Deja te ayudo

-. No necesito de tu ayuda! - Rukawa lo vio con su fría mirada, pero el pelirrojo no cambió de opinión -

-. Ya...! por eso terminaste en el suelo al ponerte UNA prenda!

-. Me... me tropecé!

-. Ya... si sigues así de cabezota, creo que nunca vas a volver a jugar basket! - silencio en la pieza, el ojiazul le echó un vistazo al cuerpo bronceado de Hanamichi, quien mantenía su mirada baja- "joder, que no es el momento!" - tomó los pantalones que estaban encima de la cama de Hana, junto a una camiseta y camisa, sin dejar que el otro se quejara, le colocó los pantalones, la camiseta y con mucho cuidado la camisa, no quería que se siguiera dañando la espalda, por su culpa. Hana murmuró un gracias apenas audible, su rostro estaba con un leve sonrojo, terminó de vestirse el solo, es decir, abrocharse los pantalones, cosa que agradeció al cielo que el kitsune no lo hiciera.

En la sala se encontraba Kaede, pensando, en las ultimas 24 horas, era lo que más hacía, y ya se empezaba a acostumbrar, sintió ruidos a sus espaldas que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ahí se encontraba el gran tensai, mirando hacia abajo, todavía con su sonrojo, aunque, ahora, era más leve

-. Vamos...? - fue todo lo que dijo, el de facciones zorrunas se levantó y acompañó al dueño del hogar a la salida, al parecer irían a pie.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Los dos se acercaron hasta una señorita que estaba sentada bajo el letrero de "informaciones"

-. Disculpe - habló el pelirrojo, la señorita le miró - estará el doctor Minamino?

-. Minamino-sensei? Lamento decírtelo, muchacho, pero él salió de vacaciones ayer, aprovechó esta ocasión para tomarse días libres en el hospital

-. Pe... pero él tenía una cita conmigo, para pasado mañana

-. Si, pero ya sabe, emergencias familiares, uno nunca sabe cuando puede pasar - la señorita lo miró bien, luego suspiró - estás muy urgido por verte?

-. Sí - esta vez, habló Kaede -

-. Minamino-sensei está siendo reemplazado por el doctor Black, ahora él está en descanso, si quieres lo llamo

-. Si fuera tan amable - volvió a hablar el moreno -

-. _Doctor Black, se le necesita en informaciones principal. Doctor Black, se le necesita en informaciones principal_ - se dejó escuchar a través de los parlantes. Pocos minutos después apareció un chico de unos 20-25 años de edad, de cabellos rubios platinados, ojos verdes, rasgos completamente ingleses.

-. Megumi-san, says me why I am good?

-. These gentlemen had appointment with doctor Minamino, within two days, but, apparently, something has arisen to them. It does not bother to him to take care of them now, apparently is urgent to them. - dijo mirando al moreno -

-. For that we are here, megumi-san (A)- esta vez, se dirigió a los chicos - disculpen si mi japonés no es bueno, pero les aseguro hago el intento - se excusó con una gran y dulce sonrisa - bueno, gustan pasar a mi oficina - sin esperar respuesta comenzó a caminar, sabiendo que los jóvenes le seguirían. Cuando estuvieron los dos sentados, el Dr. Black notó la mueca de molestia de Hanamichi - tu nombre? - se dirigió al pelirrojo -

-. Sakuragi...

-. Sakuragi-kun! Un gusto, Minamino-san, me habló bastante de ti, lesión en la espalda, he? Algún calambre doloroso? - preguntó mientras buscaba el expediente del Hana, quien quedó con cara de "tan-común-es?" - acá... bien, te molestaría mostrarme la zona afectada? - Hana intentó sacarse la camisa, pero el dolor le invadía, terminó ayudado del doctor - esto está mal... - murmuró asustando a Hana, Kaede le mandó una mirada asesina al doctor, quien ahora no estaba tan sonriente como al principio - has estado en alguna pelea?

-. He... pues... - Hana bajó la mirada, Black negó con la cabeza -

-. Se te prohibió explícitamente las peleas, Sakuragi-kun, el calambre no fue por causa natural o más movimiento de lo normal, fue echo por un golpe, durante la pelea alguien te golpeó en esa zona, losé, porque está marcado el pie que te golpeó- luego suspiró y miró a Kaede luego a Hanamichi - no te ocultaré nada, Sakuragi-kun, el golpe puede ser algo pasajero y te duele por lo resentido de la zona, o el golpe te dañó, nuevamente, la espalda, en este último caso tu recuperación se atrasará y existe la posibilidad que no sea efectiva al ciento por ciento, puede... puede que no puedas jugar nuevamente baloncesto - tanto Kaede como Hanamichi lo quedaron viendo espantados, uno culpable y el otro con miedo - no vamos a perder el tiempo, Sakuragi-kun, comenzaremos con los exámenes ahora mismo, tendremos que internarte de nuevo...

_**Continuará**_

Explicaciones!

R: se supone que tienen que tener todo planeado, están tratando con la vida y futuro de dos personas, tienen que tener en mente todas la posibilidades, incluido la muerte de uno de ellos y durante las horas de separación, Asuka tenía vista aquella posibilidad en el caso que no saliera algo bien, pero, por lo visto, Ren no...

P: bueno se preguntarán por qué coloque, "gracias a dios fue lo primero" me refiero al sofá... pues verán, si no se dieron cuenta, mala suerte ¬¬, Kae ya sentía cierta atracción hacia el monito, imagínense con esa atracción le hubiese hecho el masaje en la cama... no sean pervertidas... el lemon por ahora no... más adelante... tal vez... XD

A: bueno, por qué la conversación en inglés, era algo que quería explicar más adelante, pero ya que... megumi es la alumna de Matthew, así que aprende inglés y otras cosas de medicina, y Black aprovecha de practicar y recordar lo básico, que siempre es bueno tenerlo en cuenta

bueno espero les guste este capítulo, qué les parece la historia hasta ahora?

Respuestas a Reviews:

**Nian:** espero que con este capítulo te quede más claras algunas de tus dudas... etto... si no es que te confunden más... u.u... mira hagamos esto, escríbeme tus dudad y confusiones y yo veo si te las puedo responder, las que no, se explicarán más adelante

**Shadir**: discretas? estas chicas son todo menos discretas!... pero nunca he dicho que van a juntar a Hana y Kae, puede que su misión es hacer sufrir a Kaede, hacerlo el hombre más infeliz del mundo, incluso matarlo!... o como tu dices, juntarlo con Hana... uno nunca sabe que les deparará el destino, de todas formas, te aviso que no soy muy dada a finales felices, generalmente soy de lógica, si lógicamente no pueden estar juntos, no los pondré juntos... tan sólo te aviso... y a las demás también!

**Anna:** al fin!... lo leíste... bueno el segundo capítulo arreglado y perfeccionado, espero tener el tercer capítulo para tu cumpleaños, aunque no lo creo, pero sí un tanto avanzado... el destino dirá XD... vale, ya sabes... y gracias por tu ayuda!

Gracias por sus reviews!

Dejen review! (etto... cierto si encuentran alguna parte confusa, digan cual!... ¬¬ que no soy adivina, he?)

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

Comenzado: 12 de Febrero de 2006, 0.34

Finalizado: 27 de Febrero de 2006, 21.59


	3. Capítulo 3, ¡Partido!

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Anna Kyouyama & Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**: completamente dedicado a mi querida amiga... bueno no sé si será tan querida... en fin ella me entiende... espero... u.u... n.n... como les decía dedicado a mi amiga de infancia... Anna Kyouyama... espero que te guste este fic... lo estoy escribiendo con todo mi esfuerzo... _

**Tiempo: **pues la verdad es una especia de universo alterno... bueno el tiempo 5 meses después del partido con Sanno

**Nombre: _LA MISIÓN_**

**Capítulo: 3... un club femenino... ¡Que partido!**

--- _Escenas del capítulo anterior (para que recuerden... jujú)---_

_-. Se te prohibió explícitamente las peleas, Sakuragi-kun, el calambre no fue por causa natural o más movimiento de lo normal, fue echo por un golpe, durante la pelea alguien te golpeó en esa zona - luego suspiró y miró a Kaede luego a Hanamichi - no te ocultaré nada, Sakuragi-kun, el golpe puede ser algo pasajero y te duele por lo resentido de la zona, o el golpe te dañó, nuevamente la espalda, en este último caso tu recuperación se atrasará y existe la posibilidad que no sea efectiva al ciento por ciento, puede... puede que no puedas jugar nuevamente baloncesto - tanto Kaede como Hanamichi lo quedaron viendo espantados, uno culpable y el otro con miedo - no vamos a perder el tiempo, Sakuragi-kun, comenzaremos con los exámenes ahora mismo, tendremos que internarte de nuevo..._

--- ... ---

Rukawa ingresó al instituto después de una agitada semana. Lo primero que vio fue un cartel promocionando el "club de Baloncesto Femenino". Lo releyó por tercera vez sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Subió a su salón que quedaba en el tercer piso a dos salas que la de Hanamichi. Al poner el pie en el primer escalón los recuerdos de aquella agitada semana regresaron...

_.: Flash Back:._

El moreno estaba en el pasillo mientras el pelirrojo era atendido por el doctor Black. Gritillos de dolor atravesaban la blanca puerta de madera y llegaban a oídos de Kaede "si Hanamichi no me hubiera ayudado, no estaría así" (N/A: ¬¬ cariño si Hanamichi no se mete, tu no la cuentas... bueno, al menos ya no piensas en sonrisitas... esto... queridas lectoras trajeron tomates hoy?... pues sufrirán de mi presencia muajajajajaja... ouch! Quien lanzó eso!... órale o.o.. ya le sigo...)

-. Do'aho... - susurró ocultando su sonrisa, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Black -

-. El señor Sakuragi dice que puede pasar, si usted gusta, señor Rukawa - dicho esto Matt se fue a su despacho para analizar los exámenes recién realizados. Rukawa ingresó a la habitación después de perder de vista a Black cuando este dobló a la izquierda, pero nadie le tenía preparado para lo que vio a continuación. Hanamichi estaba recostado en la cama boca abajo con la respiración agitada cubierto de sudor, tapado con una sábana desde la cadera hacia abajo, una vista perfecta, de no ser por ese tono morado en su espalda y las marcas de lágrimas en el sonrosado rostro de Hanamichi.

El silencio se fue adueñando de la habitación, el moreno se sentó en una silla que estaba dispuesta para aquello y se encontraba junto a la cama donde yacía Hanamichi

-. ¿qué ha dicho el médico?- Rukawa decidió darle fin al silencio tan molestoso y que sólo era cortado por los reprimidos sollozos del pelirrojo -

-. Nada, se ha divertido torturándome - miró fijamente al ojiazul - cada vez que gritaba de dolor, él me sonreía y decía "oh! Hanamichi-kun, es por tu bien..." - dijo haciendo una imitación barata de la voz de Black, pero perfecta, según Rukawa, que recordaba la manera de hablar del doctor, Hanamichi no había omitido gesto alguno en su manera de hablar, sólo difería el tono de voz - bah!... creo que es un sádico - Kaede escuchaba detenidamente, recordando la sonrisa con la cual salió el médico de aquella habitación "demasiado alegre" pensó -

-. Un sádico quién, Hanamichi-kun? - apareció de la nada el rubio -

-. Nadie, olvídelo! - dijo enojado el pelirrojo, Rukawa sonrió al comprobar que la imitación de Hana había sido perfecta -

-. Oum... de acuerdo - concordó el rubio con el número 10 de Shohoku (N/A: ya conocerán la verdadera personalidad de Black... pero si es un sádico de primera clase!...) - ya revisé los exámenes - "que rápido" pensaron ambos jugadores - te alegrarás de saber que no es algo grave - Hana suspiró relajado, no veía la cara del doctor, ya que tenía que permanecer boca abajo puesto que Black le había aplicado un gel para adormecer la zona afectada y dejara de doler, dando a apreciar su bien formada espalda, paisaje que Rukawa siempre que podía, disimuladamente, le echaba una mirada -

-. Pero... - ese "pero" tensó el ambiente - tendrás que quedarte, mínimo, tres días internado - sonrió - durante ese tiempo sufrirás de fuertes calambres, en este lugar tendrás todas las formas y ayuda para que no duelan tanto. Esperaremos que de aquí al miércoles, los calambres vayan disminuyendo en intensidad, de cualquier manera tendrás que colocarte este gel todos los días, sin falta, y tenderte boca abajo, con la espalda al aire, para que se seque, tal cual estás ahora, aunque sufrimos de un problema, no creo que, cuando ya no estés acá, puedas aplicarlo tu solo, a no ser que desees quedarte un tiempo más internado n.n - Black sonrió dulcemente. Miró de reojo a Rukawa - y así te lo puedo colocar yo, no te gustaría Hanamichi-kun? - pasaron tres segundos -

-. Ejem - carraspeó Kaede - yo puedo hacerlo - Rukawa realmente se esperaba un "qué te crees, zorro apestoso" o un "con quién crees que hablas, este tensai puede solo", pero sólo escuchó un bufido y un "ah... está bien", Black aumentó su sonrisa, pero nadie sabía la verdad, y esta era que Hanamichi prefería estar al cuidado del teme kitsune, antes de ese psicópata doctor, a quien le daba miedo sus sonrisas, siempre tan cargadas de un aura misterioso, como si ellas ocultaran una verdad realmente tenebrosa -

-. Bueno, puedes venir mañana, aprenderás a ponerlo (XDDD) - comenzó a acercarse a la puerta - eres bueno con los masajes? - sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación, dejando a un Hanamichi con su rostro sonrojado oculto entre la almohada al captar el tono de doble sentido con que había hablado aquel doctorcillo

_.:Fin Flash Back:._

Corrió la puerta de su salón y antes que se diera cuenta, terminó en el suelo.

-. Ha... - escuchó quejarse a alguien - lo lamento - subió su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos mieles que le tendía la mano en ayuda para que se pudiera levantar, pero el moreno negó la ayuda - un consejo - le dijo cuando el ojiazul ya estaba de pie - no te duermas mientras caminas, podrías tener un accidente - la chica cargaba en su brazo izquierdo un fardo de folletos - bueno... nos vemos! (bueno, no era mi intención hacerla tan amable). Rukawa tomó asiento en su puesto, estaba dispuesto a dormir cuando se dio cuenta de un cierto, e importante, detalle ¡la había mirado de frente! Se acomodó nuevamente para dormir...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Cómo vas con los folletos? - preguntó la pelinegra, sentada bajo un gran árbol japonés, que le proporcionaba la sombra necesaria para relajarse -

-. Ah! - suspiró - tan sólo me faltan diez por repartir

-. El director dijo que tendríamos que buscar un espacio para practicar

-. Eso déjamelo a mi n.n

-. No Asuka, la última vez que te hiciste cargo de algo, salió un "poco" mal

-. Nee! Ren ya no confías en mi? (N/A: inserten acá la mejor cara de cachorro abandonado en plena tormenta de nieve, todo rapadito y que te encuentra para que le des calor o comida, que puedan imaginarse)

-. No

-. ¬¬ me has ofendido - se miraron fijamente - me haré cargo de igual forma

-. Es sólo hablar con el profesor Anzai

-. Sí...- ese tono no le dio mucha confianza a nuestra amiga morena -

-. No vallas a hacer una tontera

-. Eh?... escucha! Tocan para clases, bye! - se alejó tras una estela de polvo, Ren miró su reloj de pulsera -

-. Asuka!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Hanamichi llegó sin problemas a su puesto, al caminar por los pasillos se había percatado de los anuncios sobre el equipo femenino de baloncesto "podría ser una buena idea" pensó

-. Ey! Hana! - le gritó Yohei Mito -

-. Hola Yohei... - respondió, para luego volver a mirar por la ventana (N/A: ñajajaja regresé... tengo un trauma con los puestos al lado de la ventana, en todos mis fic's los puestos son al lado de la ventana... u.u... es mi sueño frustrado... aunque una vez me senté al lado de una y crean me cuando les digo que las clases ni por si acaso, era más entretenido ver como la hoja del árbol caía a las entretenidas lecciones de matemáticas XD... .o..auch!... vale que ya le sigo... no gasten tomates aún!)

-. pensé que llegabas la semana pasada.. te fui a ver el lunes a tu casa, pero no había gente...

-. A bueno... esto... yo...- un ligero sonrojo se posó en las mejillas del pelirrojo -

-. Y el miércoles fui al hospital a verte, pero el tal Black, que no me cayó para nada bien, dijo que ya te habías ido... ¬¬ así que dime ¿dónde te habías metido Hanamichi? Todo el gundam estaba y está preocupado por ti! - Hana tuvo un "ligero" (por no decir pesado) sentimiento de culpa -

-. Yohei... yo... - el pelirrojo mantenía su mirada baja -

-. Ah... - suspiró - sé que me lo dirás cuando creas conveniente - apoyó su mano en el hombro derecho de Hanamichi - me alegra saber que te encuentras bien - Sakuragi le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa. Un portazo rompió aquel momento de comprensión, un postazo que se pudo haber escuchado por todo el pasillo, causando un silencio intenso en la sala -

-. Qué se cree esa... - refunfuñaba la chica de ojos esmeraldas - que cometa un error ¡Uno! Y está muerta - su cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura de fuego. Todos se alejaban de ella para no sufrir algún daño, causado por cometer el gran error de sólo existir -

-. He... buenos días, Inoue-san n.ñU

-. He?...- levantó su rostro y se pudo divisar que en sus ojos brillaba cierto destello asesino, que fue borrado de inmediato al ver al pelirrojo - hola Mito!

-. Cómo te ha ido con tu promoción del club femenino de basket, he? - Hana empezó a tomar verdadera atención, así que era ella quien había tenido la gran idea, notó que era una chica bastante alta, mucho más alta que Yohei, podría decirse que, seguramente, mediría unos centímetros menos que él -

-. Pues ahí va... hay hartas interesadas - bajó un poco más la vista (recuerden Hana está sentado) y vio al pelirrojo - Sakuragi, no?

-. Sí, y tu?

-. Inoue Ren, un gusto, te vi jugar en los partidos anteriores, juegas bastante bien

-. Gracias - respondió el pelirrojo, dando una hermosa sonrisa (uy! Este ya se parece a Black con sus sonrisas... entre Black y sendoh... o.o...! gomen Hanamichi!)

-. Y ya tienen todo listo?

-. Nop - dijo tomando asiento al lado de Hana - nos hace falta el espacio donde entrenar

-. Bueno... - Hana iba a decir algo, pero la voz del profesor (N/A: mae'stro...XDD... o.o... ups! Me equivoqué de serie) lo interrumpió -

-. Bueno clase no quiero ruido, saquen sus cuadernos, tomen apuntes y no se distraigan - al verlo llegar, Ren, su mandíbula casi llega al suelo. El señor le miró de reojo - mi nombre es Yamaguchi Satoshi y reemplazo al profesor de física - Sato era alto, de cabello azul (teñido XD) y ojos de igual color, una piel ligeramente bronceada y una muy bien formada figura - ahora anoten...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Rukawa! Despierta! - gritaba desesperado el profesor. Así se pasó la hora intentando, en vano, despertar a un zorro dormilón, algo muy normal dentro de ese salón. Al otro extremo de la sala, una pelirroja estaba casi en la misma situación que el moreno, ocupaba sus últimas fuerzas en mantenerse despierta, pero poco a poco sus párpados caían, haciéndose cada vez más difícil volver a levantarlos y a ratos se cabeceaba más seguido.

El timbre sonó avisando de la próxima clase.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Idiota, gruñón, basura, maldito hijo de...!

-. Asuka! - gritó Ren -

-. Es que me va a oír! Cómo se le ocurre, si quiera, castigarme!

-. Ya Asuka, tranquila, necesitamos hablar con Sato, es todo.

-. Argh! Es que me pone de mil demonios, toda la clase retándome! Como si me sirvieran las clases de cualquier modo... ya lo sé todo! - recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por la morena - si ya sé, pero tú hablarás con él, yo debo ir a negociar con el profesor Anzai...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Con una Asuka enojada, una Ren ocupada, un Rukawa durmiente y un Hana distraído, pasó el día...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-. Ren! - gritó Yohei - Ren, estás bien?

-. No - escupió entre dientes - maldito director - Ren mantenía sus manos empuñadas, ocupaba tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvían blancos, y podía sentir como sus uñas se iban enterrando en su piel; a su lado estaba Asuka, un poco peor, y cerca de ellas un grupo de chicas bastante considerable, totalmente decepcionadas -

-. Anzai?

-. No - respondió la pelirroja - el del instituto, no nos ha dejado lugar para entrenar, cuando yo iba a proponerle un lugar se ha negado por completo, si quiera me ha dejado decirle lo que tenía en mente!

-. Pero... pregúntenle al anciano

-. Ya lo hicimos, pero dijo que teníamos que tener el permiso del director, y como este no me ha escuchado, pues ya te imaginas, en nada... - Yohei comenzó a pensar -

-. Ahora tienen que estar ambos conversando en el gimnasio, Miyagi a retrasado el entrenamiento, según me ha dicho Hanamichi - Ren y Asuka se miraron cómplices y una pequeña sonrisa malvada se posó en ellas -

-. Dónde están los de basket, Yohei?

-. Descansando al aire libre - al momento siguiente se arrepintió de decir aquello -

-.¡PROTESTA! - gritó una chica, que luego fue secundada y terciada, en fin todas las chicas reunidas le apoyaron -

-. Mito! - llamó Asuka - dile a Miyagi que valla a su gimnasio si quiere entrenar hoy y el resto de la semana

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

-.Hanamichi! - llegó gritando Yohei, después que Asuka le hubiese dicho lo anterior, partió corriendo hasta donde se encontraría su pelirrojo amigo, algo en los ojos de la chica le provocó un escalofrío de no muy buen augurio -

-. Yohei... - susurró el aludido -

-. Hana...- su voz jadeaba por haber corrido - el gimnasio... las... las chicas...

-. Qué pasa con las chicas? - preguntó el capitán del equipo de basket de Shohoku, todo el grupo le tomó atención -

-. El gimnasio... las chicas... las chicas... - repetía una y otra vez el amigo de Hana, desesperando a todos los presentes - ¡LAS CHICAS SE TOMARON EL GIMNASIO!

-. Que? - gritaron todos, para luego dirigirse al lugar tomado

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Las chicas habían llegado al lugar de entrenamiento, encontrando, efectivamente como había dicho Yohei, al director y a Anzai hablando. Ren comenzó a explicar la situación, pero parecía que el director, no quería escuchar, lo que no le dejó de otra a Asuka que tomar cartas en el asunto

-. Entonces, es un trato - dijo Ren - si ganamos nos dan un día de entrenamiento, por semana, si perdemos, no haremos más "escándalo"

-. Y si empatan? - preguntó el director -

-. Compartiremos, ho, ho, ho

-. Perfecto - dijeron ambas chicas. En ese momento, segundos de sellar el trato, se abren las puertas del gimnasio mostrando a un Hana y Miyagi, bastante agitados -

-. Profesor anzai¿qué sucede?

-. Sucede - dijo Ren lanzándole el balón a Rukawa, que pareció despertar al sostenerlo - los retamos a un dos contra dos - Kaede dejó caer el balón y luego comenzó a a caminar en dirección contraria al gimnasio -

-. Espera Rukawa - habló el anciano - deja que terminen de hablar - el pelinegro tomó nuevamente el balón -

-. Gracias - la chica más alta habló ( Asuka) - sucede que no tenemos lugar para practicar

-. Y? - preguntó Ryota -

-. Si nosotras ganamos, nos ceden el gimnasio 3 días a la semana - agregó Ren, el director tenía todas las ganas de contradecir y refutar lo que había dicho la chica, pero Anzai no le dejó - si perdemos, aparte de ahorrarse una vergüenza, no molestaremos más

-. Ho, ho, ho ya escucharon a la señorita Inoue

-. Aceptamos! - dijo Ryota hiendo hacia los vestidores -

-. Espera! - la pelirroja gritó - el señor Anzai decidirá contra quien jugaremos - todos miraron a Anzai -

-. Sakuragi y... - los miró a todos, uno por uno, como si los estuviera analizándolos - Rukawa

-. ...! - los jugadores de Shohoku, las chicas que estaban ahí y el director se miraron interrogantes -

-. Oye gordito! . Hanamichi estaba jugando con la papada de Anzai - no pretenderás que este tensai y el zorro apestoso, juegue contra estas principiantes

-. A QUIEN LE DICES PRINCIPIANTES! ò.ó! - Asuka era sujetada por Ren, desde los brazos para evitar que hiciera alguna tontera -

-. A quien más! ¬¬

-. Mejor ve a cambiarte, Sakuragi! - gritó Ren, Rukawa que había ingresado a los vestidores segundos después de escuchar su nombre murmurando algo sobre que esto era una verdadera pérdida de tiempo -

-. Ya verán cuando les ganemos - murmuró enfurecido Hanamichi -

-. Escúchame, Asuka - Ren volteó a la pelirroja para quedar de frente - cualquier dolor que empieces a sentir en tu hombro paras de jugar¡mujer en qué pensabas cuando hiciste ese trato!

-. ¬¬ tu tampoco me detuviste, así que también es culpa tuya!

-. Bien - respondió derrotada - pero ya sabes

-. Nada de babear, nada de compasión, debemos ganar - recibió una mirada asesina - sí ya lo sé, en cuanto empiece a doler me detengo -

-. Bien, n.n - Asuka le vio con cara de "tu-estás-loca-si-crees-que-dejaré-de-jugar"

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Un alumno corrió la voz que en el gimnasio se enfrentarían los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de baloncesto y las dos nuevas estudiantes, todo aquel que escuchaba tal comentario partía al gimnasio, por lo tanto, Satoshi, nuestro nuevo querido profesor, tampoco se quedó atrás.

Al llegar observó que los cuatro que se enfrentarían estaban calentando

-. Quién lanzará el balón? - preguntó Hanamichi

-. Yo lo haré - dijo el peli- azul - si a nadie le molesta

-. A mi - dijo Asuka, pero recibió un golpe, por parte de Ren en las costillas - está bien ¬¬... - Miyagi colocó en un cronómetro 20 minutos, jugarían el primer tiempo de un partido normal, los que saltarían serían Hanamichi y Asuka.

Todos estaban en posición, Miyagi tocó el silbato y Satoshi lanzó el balón al aire, ambos jugadores saltaron bastante alto, sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban de espectadores, pero el balón se iba en la dirección del monito pelirrojo, haciendo casi imposible que Asuka lo atrapara. Al llegar al suelo la pelirroja le mando una feroz mirada a Satoshi "lo hiciste a propósito" pudo leer el oji azul en la miel mirada. Rukawa tenía el balón, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos con este, pues Asuka le impedía el paso a toda costa, así, en contra de su orgullo, le dio un pase a Hanamichi. Sakuragi comenzó a botear el balón en dirección a su canasta, pero Ren no demoró en obstruirle el paso, iba a lanzarle el balón a Rukawa, pero este tenía sus propios problemas para sacarse a la pelirrojo y poder recibir el balón, todos observaban atentos este juego. Asuka dejó de defender y se puso tras Rukawa, cuando Hanamichi lanzó el balón, Asuka, susurró un "molestas" al moreno, este se desconcentró un segundo, segundo que aprovechó la pelirroja para atrapar la pelota y comenzar a correr para anotar. Kaede molesto, se interpuso entre el aro y la de ojos ambarinos cuando esta había saltado para anotar, Asuka sonrió y lanzó la pelota por su costado hacia atrás donde esperaba Ren, esta corrió e hizo una canasta, anotando 2 puntos.

-. Ho, ho, ho, increíble trabajo de equipo- comentó el profesor Anzai al director, quien estaba sin palabras -

-. Esto es lo mínimo que pueden hacer

-. Oh! Señor Satoshi - saludó el anciano - creo que mis muchachos estarán en problemas si no comienzan a jugar como un verdadero equipo

El balón boteaba y se pasaba de mano en mano. Durante los siguientes tres minutos ninguno logró anotar, pero un error de la chica de cabello negro le dio la oportunidad a los chicos de que se apoderaran del objeto.

Rukawa comenzó a driblear (N/A: está bien escrito?) en dirección al aro y en menos de lo que uno se demora en decir "baloncesto" Ren defendía impidiéndole avanzar, tras ello estaban Hanamichi y Asuka batallando para que ninguno pudiese avanzar. Un "déjame pasar, maldito mono pelirrojo!" desconcentró a Rukawa en su tiro, logrando que el balón golpeara el borde del aro, rebote que no desaprovechó la morena, como si fuera una señal, Asuka logró desmarcarse y cogió el balón que le había lanzado su compañera, lo tomó en el aire y comenzó a correr para hacer una espectacular "Slam Dunk",pero Hana salta también haciendo una barrera con su cuerpo, de la impresión Asuka soltó el balón y Hanamichi lo golpeó, pero no previó que el objeto rozaría a gran velocidad el hombro de la chica, quien al llegar al suelo inmediatamente se tocó el sector dañado, temiendo que este pudiera sangrar.

-. Asuka! - gritó la morena al ver que hacía esta -

-. Ren!... Rukawa! - indicó al moreno que se acercaba al aro. Cuando la ojiverde corrió para defender Kaede ya había anotado.

A 3,45 minutos del partido iban 2-2

Los espectadores admiraban sin decir palabra alguna, hasta el club de fans de Rukawa no emitían sonido alguno, sus porras eran callada por el silencio. Nadie sabía a quien apoyar. Los cuatro jugaban espectacular; una chica, de las que querían entrar al club, salió de su estupor y comenzó a gritar "dale chicas!", eso ayudó a todos los que observaban a apoyar al que querían; incluso un grupo de fans de Rukawa comenzó a darle porras a las chicas, haciendo que las eludidas les resbalara una gota por la sien. Las animadoras del moreno, miraban con furia a las traidoras.

"woh!... ah!" y un gran "he!" y demás gritos se escucharon en el gimnasio luego que Ren encestara 3 puntos.

8,37 minutos, 6-13 a favor de las chicas.

-. Tiempo fuera, pedido por Anzai - gritó Miyagi a la vez que tocaban el silbato -

-. Ho, ho, ho, - los dos jugadores se acercaron agitados - le están dando una paliza - dijo indicando los puntos anotados, y señalando, preferentemente, la diferencia de 7 puntos -

-. Es culpa de este zorro que no recibe mis pases! - el aludido levantó, aristocráticamente, una ceja - ¬¬

-. Eres tu, quien no está a mi nivel - chispas salían de sus ojos -

-. Ho, ho, ho - ambos miraron al anciano - se han dado cuenta de las jugadas de ambas?

-. Parece un juego planeado - interrumpió Miyagi - como si este partido los practicaran todos los días, y se lo saben de memoria

-. Saben lo que hacen, se leen sus miradas, pueden ayudarse en momentos menos inimaginables sin que se lo griten, parecen una mente, si siguen así, no le van a ganar, ho, ho, ho

-. ¿Qué dice?.! - gritaron los 3 jugadores presentes -

-. Si siguen teniendo un partido individual, ustedes dos, van a perder, ho, ho, ho

-. Entonces, qué nos recomienda hacer - preguntó resignado el moreno -

-. Que jueguen como pareja, como la pareja de oro de Shohoku que pueden llegar a ser - al escuchar "pareja" Hana se sonrojó un poco, al igual que Kaede, pero este lo supo ocultar.

En otro lugar de la cancha se podían escuchar, claramente, los gritos de dos, ciertas, jugadoras.

-... Cómo se te ocurre darle privilegio a ese zorro, he! - preguntó echa una furia Asuka -

-. Pero no les costó mucho recuperarlo!

-. De igual forma! - esta ves fue la pelinegra la que gritó -

-. Oye - comentó un chico que observaba divertido la escena - seguro que ese es un profesor - le comentó a su amigo, que contrario al chico, veía capaces de matar al pobre señor de tanto grito -

-. No lo parece - respondió

-. Entiéndanme... T.T - les dijo Sato a aquellos dos chicos - no quiero ser asesinado por aquellas dos fieras - e indicó con temor

-. ¡A quien le dices Fieras! - Sato se encogió más en su lugar -

-. A ustedes! - antes que las dos fieras... er digo chicas (Yatten se gana una doble mirada asesina) mataran a su profesor, Miyagi tocó el silbato - al final del juego muestren su verdadera capacidad

-. ¬¬ ya cállate, ni que fueras nuestro entrenador - Asuka fue arrastrada por Ren al centro de la cancha.

12,06 minutos, 30-26 a favor de las chicas

Ren marcaba a Hanamichi que boteaba el balón, Asuka marcaba a Kaede, la pelirroja mantenía una sonrisa burlona mientras el moreno tenía el seño fruncido ¡cuan molesta era! (cariño, tu eres igual cuando harás una gran jugada)

Hanamichi hizo una finta en el momento justo cuando Rukawa tenía la oportunidad de burlar a Asuka. Sakuragi le dio un pase a Rukawa, quien corrió 10 pasos antes que se interpusiera Asuka. Kaede boteaba el balón, la sonrisa de la pelirroja aumentó

-. Uy! Muy lento - comentó. Kaede realmente pensaba pasarla y con toda fe hacer un foul, con tal de sacarle esa sonrisa de rostro, pero para su disgusto, este gesto se incrementó. El balón subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, subía y bajaba, subí-- - uy! Demasiado lento- Asuka le había pegado al balón mientras este subía, la pelota rebotó hacia el lugar donde Ren y Hanamichi trataban de separarse. La morena iba a tener el balón entre sus manos cuando Hanamichi ocupando su gran velocidad lo tomó y corrió hacia el aro.

-. Tu amiga es demasiado lenta - comentó Rukawa (N/A. Está picado... y lo estará más... recuerden mis palabras) al ver a Hana pasar con el balón para hacer una espectacular clavada.

-. Al parecer Hanamichi es más rápido que tu - contestó resignada a perder 2 puntos de diferencia.

El pelirrojo saltó bastante alto, todo el gimnasio guardó silencio, la "Slam Dunk" había sido magnífica. Sakuragi quedó colgando del aro, el cual aún temblaba. Un "wooh!" se escuchó por todo el lugar.

15,58 minutos, 30 - 28 a favor de las chicas

Kaede tiene el balón, marcado por Asuka, Hanamichi era marcado por Ren. Rukawa hizo una finta, pero en el intento golpeó el hombro dañado de la pelirroja sacando un quejido de dolor que distrajo a Ren dando la oportunidad a Hanamichi para recibir el pase de Rukawa. El pelirrojo corrió hasta la zona de tiro, salta para encestar, pero Ren también lo hace, bloqueando el tiro, ambos llegaron al suelo y Hana boteaba el balón. El moreno se separó un poco de Asuka y recibió la pelota, dio un paso atrás para no pisar la línea y salta, pero Asuka también, lo que no tenía previsto la chica era que Rukawa hiciera un tiro con desvanecimiento anotando 3 puntos.

-. Ho, ho, ho así se juega

-. Al parecer - habló el moreno - no marcas tan bien como tu amiga (qué les dije, hizo esa jugada por picado... XDDD "la venganza de Rukawa" XDDD)

18,01 minutos, 30 - 31 a favor de los chicos.

Durante los próximos 40 segundos Asuka no dejó que Kaede si quiera tocara el balón, con suerte le dio la oportunidad de das 10 pasos.

-. Decías antes? - preguntó Asuka a Rukawa. De sus miradas salían chispas de odio puro, la rivalidad era la mayor, lo que más se detectaban en esas miradas de fuego -

-. Hn... llevamos 3 puntos de ventaja - respondió como si nada, dicho esto dejó a una Asuka cocinándose a fuego lento -

19, 20 minutos, 30 - 33 a favor de los chicos.

-. Ren - llamó la pelirroja- ocuparemos nuestra "ultima" arma.

-. Uh! Correrá sangre... (literalmente XD) - respondió -

-. A jugar... - Ryota tocó el silbato para acabar el tiempo libre que había pedido Satoshi.

Ren marcó a Hanamichi y Asuka a Rukawa, más bien al revés, pues era Ren quien tenía el balón.

-. Uh... vas a tener que correr mucho ahora, zorrito - Kaede iba a reclamar, pero en cuanto volteó el rostro para hacerlo, se encontró que no había nadie, estaba completamente solo

-. Rukawa despierta! - gritó el pelirrojo pasando por el lado en dirección a las dos chicas que corrían para encestar. Kaede aumentó su velocidad y marcó a la pelirroja que tenía el balón ahora, pero no por mucho ya que en un rápido movimiento le dio un pase a Ren, ambos chicos se preguntaban "cómo hacían eso!" Hanamichi iba a atacar, pero Ren dio pase a su compañera, pero esta se veía en problemas. Asuka como pudo burló a Rukawa y recibió el pase de Ren, corrió para encestar, pero en el momento que saltó, Kaede también lo hizo. El moreno golpeó el balón con bastante fuerza que, al rozar el hombro de su rival, la herida, que esta tenía, comenzó a sangrar.

El balón cayó en dirección donde estaba Hana, quien intentó tomarlo. No quedaba más de 5 segundos. Ren alcanzó el balón, retrocedió dos pasos, para no pisar la línea, y lanzó. Asuka sonreía hincada en el suelo con una mano en su hombro donde la tela ya comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. El balón rodaba en el aire. Rukawa respiraba agitado observando a la chica hincada a su lado con su mano en el hombro ¡dios! Era la tercera persona que dañaba sin querer (pobrecito, ya se cree peligro público XD). Ryota tocó el silbato anunciando que el tiempo se había acabado, ahora solo se esperaba que entrara. Hanamichi, al igual que su compañero de equipo, tenía la respiración agitada, no sólo por el buen juego que habían tenido y por el cual sonreía, derritiendo de paso a más de una mirada, sino también por el dolor que afectaba a su espalda.

El balón rodaba y se acercaba más al aro, cada vez más, hasta que...

Minuto 20, ...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

En otro sector de Kanagawa se encuentra postrado en una cama de hospital, cierto jugador que había permanecido inconsciente durante una semana.

Mientras la enfermera revisaba su pulso, abrió despacio sus ojos que, poco a poco, se acostumbraban a la luz. Le preguntó a qué había sucedido, luego de enterarse y que la enfermera se fuera, tomó el vaso que estaba a su lado y lo tiró contra la pared del frente

-. Ya verás, Kaede Rukawa, ya verás! - fue todo lo que se le entendió entre el grupo de palabras que dijo...

**_Continuará _**

No me maten! T.T

Aún no! A no ser que quieran saber que pasará más adelante...

Bueno, y? .n.n. les gustó el partido? Me da flojera, pero espero que esté a su nivel, no soy muy buena inventando acción, así que espero que sea de su completo agrado...

Lamento mucho las interrupciones iniciales, pero es que me aburría! Ya quería pasar al partido... si les molesta algún personaje, háganmelo saber... pero tienen que estar!... ah! Y si quieren saber que pasó en esa "agitada semana" pues bien manden review!

respuestas!

Elena: pues eso se verá con el tiempo, lógicamente hablando, si uno está muerto, no pueden quedar juntos, no crees? y yo no revivo a los muertos, si es que alguno fuese a morir... claro está... n.n.. locas?... sí! y buenas jugadoras también, qué pasará entre rukawa y asuka?... se podrán soportar o su rivalidad es mayor y se mataran a balonazos XDD. bueno dejar traumados a los personajes es el trabajo de estas chicas... abrazos y gracias!

Cyndi-chan: intrigante... pues ahora está peor... quién ganará... podrá encestar ren? ves! estabas bien encaminada con eso que sendo no estaba muerto... jijiji... ver telenovelas? pues sí... algunas veces afectan al cerebro... XDD pero a veces son buenas, como la novela de la esclava isaura... o.oU qué hablo... mi hermana me tiene loca! pues ya ves... me alegra que tenga ese no sé qué que te hace estar intrigada... sólo uno por actualización y quebranto mis propias reglas al actualizar hoy, 31 de marzo, pero es de regalo pa mi amiga annita por su cumpleaños... abrazo recibir y correspondido Gracias!

Nian: sólo esas dudad? estás segura?... bien me haces las que te salgan ahora con lo del partido y todo eso... por cierto, te gustó?... a mi me encantó el partido... jeje... como eso que te gusta cuando hana le teme al kitsune... (yatten procesando) mmm buena idea... jijiji... ya tengo solucionado un problema. u! rukawa con cara de asesino... jojo! bien nos vemos abrazos y gracias!

annita: el tercero! completo, arreglado y bien redactado... verás cuando leas el partido uno queda "woh!" así como las expresiones que puse dentro del juego "woh! he! ah...!" me gusta que te guste... o.o... n.ñ... pues no se pudo pa tu cumpleaños, pero lo actualizo lo antes posible... un review espero, he! que si tu no me mandas no vale la pena escribir, ya que es tu fic!... aaa... bueno gracias por todo annita y abrazos

ahora me iré a escribir el fic de yugi-oh y luego me estrenaré en el tema de harry potter, alguien me ayuda! nunca me he leído los libros, pero "mi querida" tamy... no deja de molestarme... así que debo escribirlo, sí o sí... me verán dentro de un mes, apróximadamente... nos vemos!

Dejen review!

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.

PD: once hojas! Lo creen? Un nuevo record para mi! He!... esto... no me hagan caso y sigan leyendo!

Comenzado: 24 de marzo del 2006, 19.45

Finalizado: 31 de marzo del 2006, 18.29


	4. Capítulo 4, Una agitada Semana

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Anna Kyouyama & Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**: completamente dedicado a mi querida amiga... bueno no sé si será tan querida... en fin ella me entiende... espero... u.u... n.n... como les decía dedicado a mi amiga de infancia... Anna Kyouyama... espero que te guste este fic... lo estoy escribiendo con todo mi esfuerzo... _

**Tiempo: **pues la verdad es una especie de universo alterno... bueno el tiempo 5 meses después del partido con Sanno

**Nombre: _LA MISIÓN_**

**Capítulo: 4 "Una Agitada Semana"**

_19, 20 minutos, 30 - 33 a favor de los chicos._

_-. Ren - llamó la pelirroja . ocuparemos nuestra "ultima" arma._

_-. Uh!! Correrá sangre... (literalmente XD) - respondió -_

_-. A jugar... - Ryota tocó el silbato para acabar el tiempo libre que había pedido Satoshi._

_Ren marcó a Hanamichi y Asuka a Rukawa, más bien al revés, pues era Ren quien tenía el balón._

_-. Uh... vas a tener que correr mucho ahora, zorrito - Kaede iba a reclamar, pero en cuanto volteó el rostro para hacerlo, se encontró que no había nadie, estaba completamente solo_

_-. Rukawa despierta!! - gritó el pelirrojo pasando por el lado en dirección a las dos chicas que corrían para encestar. Kaede aumentó su velocidad y marcó a la pelirroja que tenía el balón ahora, pero no por mucho ya que en un rápido movimiento le dio un pase a Ren, ambos chicos se preguntaban "cómo hacían eso?!" Hanamichi iba a atacar, pero Ren dio pase a su compañera, pero esta se veía en problemas. Asuka como pudo burló a Rukawa y recibió el pase de Ren, corrió para encestar, pero en el momento que saltó, Kaede también lo hizo. El moreno golpeó el balón con bastante fuerza que, al rozar el hombro de su rival, la herida, que esta tenía, comenzó a sangrar._

_El balón cayó en dirección donde estaba Hana, quien intentó tomarlo. No quedaba más de 5 segundos. Ren alcanzó el balón, retrocedió dos pasos, para no pisar la línea, y lanzó. Asuka sonreía hincada en el suelo con una mano en su hombro donde la tela ya comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. El balón rodaba en el aire. Rukawa respiraba agitado observando a la chica hincada a su lado con su mano en el hombro ¡dios! Era la tercera persona que dañaba sin querer (pobrecito, ya se cree peligro público XD). Ryota tocó el silbato anunciando que el tiempo se había acabado, ahora solo se esperaba que entrara. Hanamichi, al igual que su compañero de equipo, tenía la respiración agitada, no sólo por el buen juego que habían tenido y por el cual sonreía, derritiendo de paso a más de una mirada, sino también por el dolor que afectaba a su espalda._

_El balón rodaba y se acercaba más al aro, cada vez más, hasta que..._

_Minuto 20, ..._

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Ren estaba cuidando de Asuka mientras la enfermera se dignara a llegar y viera la herida en el hombro de su amiga.

La enfermería contaba con 3 camillas puestas paralelamente y frente a la puerta, separadas por una cortina celeste.

La pelinegra cansada de esperar, comenzó a buscar vendas y algo con que detener y limpiar la sangre que brotaba de la zona afectada de la herida mientras refunfuñaba algo

-. Te dije, para cuando te duela, pero NO! La linda tenía que seguir jugando, bastaba conmigo para dar el último tiro, hubiésemos ganado, pero... ay! A quien reto, sabías que esto pasaría de igual manera, digo yo, que no hay que confiar en ti - le lanzó una mirada gélida a la chica que le sonreía a la vez que escuchaba a medias todo lo que Ren decía -

-. No te enojes, no es grave, de igual forma...

-. QUE NO ES GRAVE!? Por dios! Cuál es tu definición de grave!! Tu hombro herido, hace poco que había cerrado la herida, y ahora esta ahí, abierta, saliendo sangre como si fuera agua de un grifo, plenamente abierto

-. Calma! Si fuera como dices yo estaría desangrándome y no podría estar hablándote ni respirando con facilidad - inspira hondamente - ves? Exageras, además no es necesario que grites y hagas sentir más mal de lo que ya se siente la persona que acaba de entrar - en efecto, Rukawa y Hanamichi acababan de entrar, el moreno había bajado la mirada y acomodó al pelirrojo en la camilla más alejada de la chica pelirroja.

Si ambos muchachos no hubiesen estado tan metidos en sus pensamientos se hubieran dado cuenta de la extraña herida que llevaba al descubierto la chica de la camilla.

-. Cómo te sientes, do'aho? - habló calmo Rukawa -

-. Un poco mejor, gracias - Rukawa estaba buscando la crema en el bolso de Hanamichi. Cuando la encontró comenzó a aplicarla en la espalda del pelirrojo, después de cerrar la cortina. Notó que la cortina de la otra camilla se hallaba cerrada y pequeños quejidos de dolor la atravesaban, esperaba que la chica se encontrara bien, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente...

.: Flash back:.

Todos estaban expectantes para ver si entraba o no al aro, para su disgusto y alegría de las chicas; entró, quedando a 33 iguales. Después de eso sintió el grito de la morena "Asuka!!... por dios niña, tu hombro!!" y al instante las dos se dirigieron a la enfermería, él se había encaminado donde el director Anzai, cuando sintió el caer de alguien, volvió su vista a la cancha y vio a Hana de rodillas quejándose de su espalda, un sudor frío le recorrió el cuerpo; sin querer corrió al lado del do'aho "te puedes levantar?" le preguntó y el pelirrojo se negó, le estuvo sobando la espalda, para asombro de todos los ahí presentes, y luego volvió a preguntar "te puedes levantar?" esta vez el do'aho asintió y con un terrible esfuerzo se puso en pie y a paso lento se encaminaron a la enfermería"

.: End Flash Back:.

El "ay! Está helada" por parte del monito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, estaba acostumbrado a ese quejido, es más, se le hubiese hecho extraño el no escucharlo. Comenzó a pasar las manos por la enrojecida piel de Hana, obviamente tras que este se hubiese sacado la camiseta. Sus albinas manos recorrieron la parte inferior de la espalda de su compañero, tal cual le dijo Matt que lo hiciera, eso hace ya una semana atrás. Cuando se va acercando a la parte afectada, los quejidos de Hana se hicieron más continuos. Saltó a la parte superior y comenzó a descender, ahora sólo faltaba la parte afectada, que poco a poco se volvía más roja.

-. Ya sabes lo que va a venir ahora - le susurró el moreno, la pelirroja cabeza de Hana se movió de arriba abajo, asintiendo.

Rukawa aplicó un poco más de crema y comenzó a masajear. Hana estaba mordiendo la almohada de la camilla para contener el dolor, que a veces se incrementaba y otras, disminuía.

Cuando ya ambos pacientes se encontraban bien y sólo reposaban, la enfermera se dignó a aparecer. Olía a cigarrillo.

-. Por dios! Qué es este desastre?! - alegó la mujer - vendas, sangre! - hubo un repentino silencio - quién estuvo hurgando en mis cosas! - de las dos cortinas cerrada salieron dos morenos con cara de pocos amigos.

-. Estamos en una enfermería, no recuerda? - se adelantó la chica - dónde se encontraba usted mientras, dos destacados deportistas, necesitaban de una enfermera, he?

-. Estaba en mi hora libre - defendió la mujer - quién les dio derecho a hurtar mis cosas?!

-. Silencio - habló el moreno - como bien dijo ella, estamos en una enfermería, y ahora el do'aho está descansando.

-. Además, las cosas de la enfermería son para ocuparlas, por lo tanto yo no he hurtado nada, y no me reclame, las he ocupado para detener la sangre y cerrar la herida de mi amiga, tendrá evidencia que es cierto lo que le digo, por la sangre que está pisando - ahogó una risilla - y si en silencio revisa la camilla, donde Asuka, también descansa

-. Esto lo sabrá el director, que un par de jóvenes hicieron estragos en mi oficina

-. Corrección - dijo el chico con facciones zorrunas - la enfermería es de todos, y de qué se enteraría el director, de su falta e ineficiencia? O que contrató a una asistente de médico de poca categoría - ahora Ren tuvo grandes problemas para aguantar su risa. La enfermera indignada volvió a salir del lugar.

-. Se encuentra bien Hanamichi? - preguntó la chica - me daría mucha lástima que, por nuestra culpa, sufra de nuevo por su espalda... - comentó Ren a la vez que desaparecía tras la cortina celeste

-. "cómo..." - se preguntó Rukawa, pero no pudo seguir ya que un quejido proveniente del otro extremo de la enfermería lo distrajo - estás bien do'aho?

-. Sí, qué sucedió afuera?

-. Un pequeño altercado. El director dijo que nos podíamos ir, que habíamos entrenado ya, o eso entendí a Ayazo. - Hanamichi asintió - pero debes esperar a que se seque el gel, ya lo sabes - concluyó Rukawa. Se sentó en una silla que estaba ubicada al lado de la camilla. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido...

_.:Hace Una Semana Atrás:._

Rukawa había partido tarde desde el hospital hasta su casa.

Culpable. Culpabilidad. Culpa.

Todo su ser giraba en esas tres palabras, sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, sus acciones lo hacían sentir culpable, culpable de algo que, aunque hubiese querido, no podría haber escapado; pero él, Rukawa, no lo sabía, sólo estaba consciente que si no fuera por Hanamichi, tal vez esos ladrones qué le hubiesen hecho. Robado, golpeado y/o violado? Uno nunca sabe, o en el peor, o el mejor de los casos, viéndolo desde diferentes perspectivas, Muerto. Muerto como lo estaba ahora Akira, su rival en el baloncesto. Muerto como aquel que yació en el frío cemento esa noche. Muerto como el amigo que lo había invitado a ver una película esa noche de viernes. Muerto como aquel que había dejado tirado en el parque. Pero ¿realmente Sendo estaba muerto cuando lo dejó? Eso no lo sabía, porque él, muy cobardemente, había escapado junto a Hanamichi, porque él le dijo a Sakuragi que no tocara el cuerpo del jugador de Ryonan, ¿por qué? Fácil, por que si estaba muerto, no podía aceptarlo, aunque ya se había hecho a la idea, por lo tanto si él estaba vivo, no sabría como actuar, por eso él lo dejó abandonado, por eso ahora la duda le carcomía.

¿Sendo estaba realmente muerto cuando lo dejó?

Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa, a su oscura y fría casa; a su oscura, fría y sola casa; pensándolo bien, a eso no se le podía llamar casa, o sí? Era bastante grande, como para ser una casa normal, pero demasiada sola para llamarla hogar.

Con lentitud introdujo la llave en la cerradura y se adentró en esa fría, oscura y sola casa. Tenía ganas de gritarle a alguien "ya llegué!" pero para qué hacerlo él? Si nadie le recibiría, si quiera tenía perro para acompañarse, realmente él estaba solo, y ahora cómo lo lamentaba, necesitaba a alguien contarle lo que había pasado. Su cabeza le daba vueltas por todas las cosas que había pensado mientras caminaba a su casa, por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que le recorría el cuerpo...

Subió a su habitación y encontró todo como lo había dejado el viernes pasado, con la toalla húmeda, ya seca, encima de su cama, la cual estaba desecha; los bolsos del colegio y donde llevaba el equipo para practicar basket, estaba a un lado de la puerta, el último bien puesto, y el primero tirado. Su cama desecha, pues el viernes había salido atrasado a clases y cuando volvió apenas tenía tiempo para darse una ducha decente antes de encontrarse con Sendo. Pero eso no pareció importarle, o tal vez sí, mas lo pasó por alto; se tiró en su cama y, apenas corriendo la sábana, se quedó dormido.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Miró la sala de espera que tenía enfrente, nada impresionante, tres sillones acomodados estratégicamente para que le diera luz solar, una mesa de centro con cientos de viejas revistas y una máquina de bebidas calientes. Hanamichi estaba junto al lunático doctor Black. Le había dicho que no dolería, que no demoraba, pero eso fue hace media hora y los gritos del pelirrojo, no eran exagerados, pero sí se alcanzaban a escuchar si uno tomaba atención.

-. Rukawa, ya puedes pasar - dijo el rubio con una sádica sonrisa - aunque te aconsejo que esperes, despertó con un humor de perros - luego se perdió de su campo visual, cuando entró a una habitación -

-. "Humor de perros?" - y sin hacer caso a lo que le aconsejó el médico, entró calmadamente a la pieza de Hanamichi, pero fue recibido por un vaso que rozó su nariz y que estalló contra la pared -

-. SAL DE ACÁ, ZORRO APESTOZO!!! - sin esperar más, salió de la habitación. En la sala de espera estaba Black con su sonrisa

-. Te lo dije, creo que no durmió bien...

-. "yo creo que fue su culpa!" - Kae le mandó una gélida mirada, pero Black lo pasó de largo -

-. Bueno, te diré las instrucciones... - suspiró y volvió a sonreír - primero... - Rukawa no estaba tomando atención. ¿De verdad Hanamichi quería que se fuera, o, tal vez, lo decía por el dolor que acaba de sufrir? Y ¿si Hana le echaba la culpa de que su lesión volviera a molestarle? Si fueran otros los papeles, él le echaría la culpa a Hana por estar postrado en una cama, nuevamente, con un dolor que nadie supera. - no piense tonterías, Rukawa - levantó su mirar - oh! Ya veo - Matthew volvió a sonreír - creo... creo... creo que acerté, no? O si no, no pondría esa cara de Oh! My God! Pensé en voz alta?!! - volvió a sonreír - digo esto, por que parecía que no me tomaba en cuenta lo que le decía, y su mirada estaba ausente, y una cara de preocupación que nadie colocaría si pensara en cosas felices y sólo teníamos dos opciones para esa expresión: una, tenía una preocupación grave o dos, pensaba tonteras, y creo que acerté por atreverme a pensar en la última opción, no? - Kaede le quedó mirando, no muy convencido, pero las razones que le daba podían ser verdad, no? - si quiere, puede contar conmigo para desahogarse; no tan sólo estoy acá para ejercer mi profesión, joven Rukawa - era la primera vez que le llamaba así, de eso estaba seguro - sino, también, para que, tanto pacientes como familiares, cuenten con un amigo para despejar sus preocupaciones y darles un momento de alegría en casos traumáticos - sonrió de una manera diferente, más... más... más sincera - bueno, creo que ya puede entrar a ver a Sakuragi-kun - en efecto, la enfermera que hacía poco había entrado, salía con una expresión relajada - ten suerte! - le dijo Black - recuerda, cada dos horas!! - luego se volvió a perder tras una puerta.

-. "Pero, qué fue eso?" - preguntó muy extrañado el moreno.

Antes de atreverse a entrar, Kae tocó la puerta, no se arriesgaría, nuevamente, a que le lanzaran, ahora, un florero por la cabeza.

-. Pasa... - se escuchó de adentro - ey!... Black dijo que cada dos horas...

-. Lo sé...

-. Y que se demoraba una...

-. También lo sé...

-. Y que no es necesario que estés acá el lunes. - para Rukawa fue una clara indirecta de No quiero volver a verte "Rukawa estás paranoico" se dijo.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Durante las tres horas que tenían que estar ahí, sí, leyeron bien, tres, pues el gel se demoraba una hora en secar, a partir de ese tiempo se contaban dos, y así sucesivamente; y como Black le había puesto el gel que correspondía a las ocho... pues...

Para Rukawa, no le hizo gracia permanecer en silencio, bueno, en ese incómodo silencio, durante tanto tiempo, e intentó conversar de algo, pero ¿de qué? Cuando se le ocurrió algo, ya era la hora de aplicar el gel.

-. Bueno ya es... - Rukawa no terminó -

-. Ya escuché - Black había puesto un reloj que sonaría tres horas después de ser activado -

-. Bueno...

-. Ya estoy en posición... - gruñó, una vez más, Hana.

Kaede aplicó el gel y escuchó, por primera vez un "Ay! Está helada!", con manos temblorosas comenzó ha esparcirlo, primero por la parte inferior, luego por la parte superior, en cuanto pasaba cerca del lugar lesionado, el pelirrojo apretaba las sábanas para soportar el dolor, pero cuando ya se acercaba demasiado, los gritos ahogados, eran difícil de acallar. Mas cuando ya le tocó masajear la parte afectada, las manos sufrían grandes temblores, y en cuanto las posó en la zona morada, Hanamichi no pudo evitar dar un grito de dolor; Rukawa retiró las manos al instante. Así siguió una diez veces.

-. Hazlo de una maldita vez!! - gruñó Sakuragi. El moreno asintió y con firmeza apoyó sus manos en la espalda de Hana y comenzó a masajear, ignorando lo más posible los quejidos del do'aho, aunque por dentro lamentaba ser él quien se había ofrecido a hacer el trabajo. Una vocecilla resonó en su cabeza Fue tu culpa 

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Una hora más de silencio tras el tortuoso masaje Kaede se permitió hablar, esperando que se le pasase el mal humor a Hana

-. ¿desde cuando te gusta el basket?

-. Desde principios de este año.

-. Y...

-. Discúlpame Rukawa, pero no ando de humor para hablar, tengo sueño y me duele la espalda - habló con mala leche el pelirrojo, tratando de ser lo más cordial posible.

-. Entiendo...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Una hora después Rukawa yacía dormido en la silla. A Hanamichi le entró el remordimiento, el zorro estaba intentando ser amable con él; y él lo trataba así. Ahora el moreno faltaba a clases para cuidarlo, cuando no debería hacerlo. Observó como el flequillo cubría los ojos cerrados, como de sus finos labios dejaba salir el aire, pausadamente, que entraba a sus pulmones, como su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración calma. Lo vio detalladamente, como si quisiera grabárselo en su dura cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía sus mejillas tomaron un lindo color rosa y antes de poder ocultarlo los azules se abrieron observándolo.

-. ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Rukawa, tratando de asimilar el sonrojo del monito como aviso de fiebre u otra cosa. Hanamichi sólo asintió. - no necesitas algo? - Hana negó - bien, volveré antes de las 2 para darte el masaje - salió sin más...

-. "Bien, ahora concéntrate ¿por qué te sonrojaste nada mas por ver a Zorro Apestoso, he?"

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Por otro lado, nuestro número 11 de Shohoku, no andaba muy lejos de los pensamientos de Hanamichi "Bien, ahora me explicas por qué pensaste que el do'aho se veía Tierno sonrojado, he?" caminó hasta la cafetería donde se preguntó qué tomaría, y por qué había caminado tan lejos por un café, cuando en el mismo piso que la habitación de Hana había una dispensadora de café o cualquier bebida caliente que se le ocurriese "necesitas pensar" se dijo.

-. Buenos días joven - habló un chico con parecidas características que él - le puedo servir algo?

-. Er... "es culpabilidad, sólo eso"

-. Joven? - preguntó el chico

-. "te mientes... ah... pero es más fácil creer eso, además que es verdad..."

-. Joven se le ofrece algo?- volvió a repetir el chico, algo preocupado. Rukawa seguía en su propio mundo con un solo pensamiento "todo es mi culpa". Pidió en café sin hacer caso de nada que lo rodeara y fue a sentarse a una mesa alejada cerca de la ventana "y si Sendo en realidad no hubiera muerto, si solo había quedado inconsciente, yo lo deje ahí tirado, mientras el agonizaba, (n.a: muajajajajajaja muerte Sendo) y murió por mi culpa, porque yo no lo ayude". Cada vez se hundía más en un pozo de culpabilidad el cual no tenía tope, llevándolo silenciosa, lenta y dolorosamente hacia la locura y aislamiento. "y ahora Sakuragi tiene que sufrir de nuevo por su lesión, porque yo no supe defender. Todo es mi culpa si solo hubiera reaccionado"   
El tiempo paso rápido y ya era hora de ir a darle el masaje a Hanamichi.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n. 

Los tres días que el mono pelirrojo estuvo en el hospital fueron cortos pero dolorosos, aunque con algo de ayuda de Rukawa pudo superarlos. El día que le tocó volver a su casa Kaede llevaba más de una hora de retraso y Sakuragi ya estaba empezando a ponerse furioso "maldito zorro, sabia que no se podía confiar en alguien como él, yo que lo ayudo para que no le pasa nada, incluso termino en el hospital y el todavía no llega, y que habrá sido de Sendo, lo dejamos ahí botado como un perro." – Es su culpa que todo esto halla pasado - Pensó en voz alta, creyendo que no había nadie, pero cierto joven que se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta lo escucho y así sus pensamientos se vieron confirmados, todo era culpa de él, pero, a pesar que él pensaba eso, escucharlo de otra persona, más siendo del pelirrojo por el cual comenzaba a sentir más una enemistad, más que una amistad, fue como si una aguja se atravesara en su corazón y fuese arrancada cruelmente. Se apoyó en la puerta donde suspiró un par de veces, tragándose las ganas de llorar y gritarle que eso ya lo sabía, que no era necesario que se lo dijeran de nuevo; despegó la frente de la puerta y la abrió entrando en la habitación del pelirrojo – ya era hora! Dón... – mas su pregunta no pudo ser completada al percatarse que algo andaba mal, Rukawa nunca entraba con la mirada gacha como lo hizo ahora – sucede algo? – pero su pregunta no fue contestada. El pelinegro tomó el bolso de Hana y salió de habitación en completo silencio, en un doloroso silencio, tanto para él, como para el monito pelirrojo, que le siguió totalmente extrañado.

-. Joven Rukawa – llamó Black. Rukawa suspiró, no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien tan "alegre" como lo era el doctor Black. Hanamichi, quien iba tras Rukawa, chocó con la espalda de este haciendo que el moreno se tambaleara un poco y le mandara una de sus frías miradas que hizo retroceder a Hanamichi sin saber ¿por qué? Matt observó todo esto y su sonrisa desapareció un par de segundos – sólo quería darle el número de mi celular, por si acaso tiene alguna complicación y no puede comunicarse conmigo por el hospital, no dudes en llamar – le entregó una tarjeta que Kaede aceptó un tanto extraño por el tono de voz serio del doctor, este se acercó al oído del moreno y le susurró – pero, también puedes llamar para hablar, te parece? – luego se separó y sonrió a Sakuragi que estaba rojo sin saber la razón – no los detengo más, buenos días jóvenes – con las manos en los bolsillos del delantal se fue por uno de los pasillos saludando a varios pacientes que estaban en camino –

-. Y... hacia dónde? – preguntó Hana, Rukawa comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección en un sepulcral silencio.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Rukawa, Hana no pudo evitar dar una exclamación de asombro

-. Es...

-. Pasa – habló por primera vez el moreno – tu habitación está en el segundo piso, la segunda a la izquierda, la del fondo es el baño – dijo mientras subía las escaleras con el bolso de Hanamichi.

Sakuragi se percató que al lado de las zapatillas de Kaede, que recién se había sacado, se encontraba un par de pantuflas, al parecer, nuevas. Sonrió ante el detalle; se calzó las pantuflas y le quedaban perfectas, recorrió el primer piso, contaba con: una cocina amplia, pero sencilla, un living con televisor, reproductor de DVD, un equipo de música y uno que otro balón de basketball por ahí. Subió despacio las escaleras y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la que supuestamente era su habitación, en el interior se encontraba Rukawa ordenando un poco el cuarto más al estilo de Hana, quien se sorprendió al ver una fotografía de su familia en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, volvió a sonreír al detalle del moreno.

-. Tiéndete – le dijo. Rukawa había estado observando la sonrisa de Hana durante un par de segundos antes de acordarse de que debía hacerle el masaje. Comenzó a sacar la crema y demás que debía tomar Hanamichi. Este último se sacó la camisa que traía dejando su torso al desnudo, el moreno bajó la mirada al ver la espalda y el morado que de apoco desaparecía y echó un poco de crema en la espalda –

-. Ay! Está helada...- exclamó, pero a la vez sonrió, sonrisa que no vio el moreno.

Durante el día, Rukawa hizo de comer para ambos, así descubrió Hana que Rukawa era muy buen cocinero y se dedicó a ordenar la casa para que pudieran vivir sin problemas los dos por los otros cuatro días restantes.

El jueves siguió el silencio incómodo entre los dos, Hana se impacientó, pues esa etapa ya la habían superado, en cuanto Matt había dejado que Hana se recostara en su espalda y veían partidos de balón-cesto, después conversaban de cosas triviales, pero ahora, ahora era como volver al principio, pero peor, por que antes Kaede se quedaba con él, ahora, apenas terminaba, él bajaba ponía el hervidor le subía un té, eso sí, como a él le gustaba, y luego le decía que llegaba en tres horas, para su masaje; o cuando ya era muy tarde bajaba y se colocaba a cocinar, ahora era así, ya no más plática, ya no más tontos insultos, ahora era, o salía a correr, o cocinaba.

Tomó una decisión

Después de salir a correr dos horas, Kaede llegó a su casa con mejor ánimo, dispuesto a mantener de nuevo esas pláticas triviales con el pelirrojo y por primera vez gritó en su casa "¡Ya llegué!" no se percató que había un par de pantuflas al lado de las suyas. Subió directo al baño a darse una ducha y luego darle el masaje a Hana, para platicar esperando que el gel se sacara y después ir a preparar la cena y un postre que sabía animaría a su pelirrojo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al salir de la ducha y ver que la puerta de Hana estaba abierta y su interior estaba vacía. Dejó caer la toalla con la que se estaba secando el pelo y se vistió en menos de lo que uno dice "destino" y salió en busca del número 10 de Shohoku.

Llevaba caminando siete cuadras con su bolso al hombro y ya cojeaba y comenzaba a doler la espalda, se detuvo unos momentos en una plaza a descansar. Se sentó en una banca y sonrió al sentir la brisa vespertina en su cara. Así estaba cuando una sombra le tapó el sol

-. Se puede saber qué pretendías hacer, do'aho? – preguntó casi en un hilo y con la respiración un tanto agitada

-. Ah! Pero miren quién se dignó ha hablarme, pensé que te habían comido la lengua, estúpido kitsune – habló enojado. Rukawa tomó el bolso y le tendió una mano a Hanamichi – qué pretendes hacer con MI bolso, el cual contiene MIS cosas?

-. Llevarlo a casa – dijo, retiró la mano y comenzó a andar

-. Devuélveme eso, baka kitsune!! – gritó, se puso de pie, pero al parecer fue un movimiento muy rápido y sintió un pasajero, pero profundo dolor en su espalda. Rukawa pasó el brazo del pelirrojo por sobre sus hombro y le ayudó a caminar, sin percatarse que estaba sonriendo. Pero quién si se dio cuenta fue el pelirrojo y lo miró atentamente –

-. Qué? – preguntó con un ligero sonrojo –

-. Deberías sonreír más... te ves... más humano – Rukawa escondió sus ojos tras el flequillo y continuó ayudando a Hana hasta llegar a la casa.

Durante la noche del viernes eran las 12.30, cuando Hanamichi despertó para su masaje, se sintió frustrado cuando se dio cuenta que aún faltaba media hora para este. Se dio un par de vueltas en la cama antes de levantarse e ir al baño para tomar un poco de agua, ya que el té que había dejado Rukawa hace dos horas y media ya se le había acabado. La habitación de Kaede estaba al frente de la suya, este dormía con la puerta abierta, por si acaso a Hana le sucedía algo él pudiese escucharlo. El pelirrojo se acercó a esta para ver si todo estaba en orden, se sorprendió al ver al moreno teniendo un agitado sueño. Se acercó y se percató de las gotas de sudor que estaban en la superficie de su albina piel y las marcas de lágrimas derramadas. Fue al baño y mojó una toalla que estaba ahí, llegó al cuarto de Rukawa y secó su frente, pequeños gemidos de dolor escaparon de la boca del moreno, de ese dolor que uno contiene en el fondo de su alma, esos gemidos que hicieron que el corazón de Hana se encogiera.

-. Es sólo un mal sueño – acarició los cabellos del moreno para que se tranquilizara – yo estoy aquí, nada te va a pasar, shhh es sólo un mal sueño... – intentaba consolar el pelirrojo, pasó por encima de Kaede y se recostó en la otra orilla de la cama del moreno, esa que estaba del lado de la pared, se tapó con el cubrecama y siguió acariciando el cabello del Kaede a la vez que este se tranquilizaba y Hanamichi sus ojos cerraba...

A la mañana siguiente, el ojiazul despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol tocaron su rostro, había dormido tan bien que no había escuchado la alarma para los masajes de Hana, se quiso mover, pero algo le retenía, giró su rostro y se encontró con el de Hanamichi a tan sólo centímetros de separación, tanto así, que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Rukawa cerró los ojos para saborear ese sentimiento de plenitud que hacía ya tiempo había dejado de tener, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana y después se dio ánimo para levantarse, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de volver a ver el rostro de Hana totalmente dormido y a poco centímetros del suyo.

Cuando Sakuragi despertó fue por el frío que sintió y el olor a pan tostado que inundó la habitación camuflando el olor a vainilla y chocolate que tenía la almohada donde su cabeza reposaba. Iba a levantarse cuando Rukawa llegó con una bandeja con el desayuno

-. Buenas tardes – saludó Rukawa –

-. Buenas – respondió Hanamichi desperezándose como un gato. Rukawa puso los ojos en blanco. Puso la bandeja en la cama y sacó un vaso de leche con una tostada con miel –

-. Después de esto te toca el masaje

-. Ams... – puso cara de niño pequeño cuando le dicen que debe hacer algo que no le gusta – deberías dormir – Rukawa levantó una ceja – ya tienes ojeras por mi culpa, durante las noches duermes menos que yo, porque yo me quedo dormido en las noches

-. Será que el gran tensai se está preocupando por este baka kitsune o es sólo una táctica para evadir el masaje – se fijó en la hora y fue a buscar un remedio a la habitación de Hana, este reparó en el decorado de la habitación, lleno de afiches de basketball, en la mesa de noche se encontraba una fotografía de ellos dos donde chocaban las palmas en algún momento del último partido de Hana. Suspiró –

-. Te apetece dar un paseo – titubeó al preguntar, los ojos de Hana brillaron frente a la proposición – aunque tendría que ser mañana

-. No importa!! Con tal de salir! – casi gritó Hana de emocionado y si hubiera estado en buenas condiciones se hubiera acercado a abrazar al moreno

-. Bien, ahora, date vuelta – le ayudó a Hana a quitarse la camiseta y después susurró – me gustaría saber cómo llegaste a mi cama...

Durante la tarde, Hana se dedicó a hurgar entre los CD's de música del moreno, este se encontraba en la cocina, en la mesa había harina, azúcar, huevos, polvos de hornear, aceite, chocolate derretido y Rukawa intentaba alcanzar un recipiente que estaba en lo alto de la alacena, muy alto y peligroso de sacar. Sakuragi estaba ya por el décimo cd cuando sintió ruido en la parte inferior de la casa, bajó lo más rápido que podía y llegó a la cocina, ahí se encontró con un Kaede empapado de chocolate, azúcar, harina y un par de cerezas para terminar el decorado, con un recipiente en la cabeza, como sombrero, y una cara de pocos amigos, con esa mirada asesina contra el chocolate y refunfuñando algo. Hana apenas y aguantó la risa, no, no pudo se rió como hace tiempo no lo hacía

-. Jajajaja... tu... jajajajaja – Rukawa no encontró nada mejor que lanzarle una bola de chocolate con huevo, harina y otras cosas que le dio directo en la boca a Hana – tu!!! Ya verás – Rukawa se estaba poniendo de pie cuando recibió un huevo en la cabeza

-. Esto es... – ambos se miraron y tomaron un poco del menjurje que había quedado

-. La guerra – declararon ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sobra decir que al final la cocina quedó toda sucia incluso en lugares inimaginables y nuestros dos protagonistas llenos de esa cosa viscosa que se formó al final. Cuando Hana iba a dar el último tiro resbaló con un poco de chocolate y cayó sobre Rukawa, quien perdiendo el equilibrio tocó suelo con su espalda, ambos se miraron fijamente envueltos en un mundo donde sólo existían ellos dos, el sonrojo cubrió ambos rostros y cuando Hana se iba a acercar sonó la alarma que indicaba que las tres horas habían pasado.

Después de lo ocurrido, ambos se ducharon a su tiempo y después Hana recibió su masaje en el cual se quedó dormido y Kaede lo contempló, quedándose él dormido también.

Después de su paseo al día domingo, se dirigieron al hospital para hablar con Black quien les dio la estupenda noticia que la espalda de Hana estaba bien, y que con paciencia y CALMA podría volver a jugar basketball y que ya los masajes cada tres horas no eran necesarios, pero sí uno diario y cada vez que le doliese.

De vuelta a casa de Rukawa, Hana iba muy nervioso mirando al moreno cada tres segundos, este hartándose un poco habló

-. Sucede algo?

-. Pues este... yo...

-. Si?

-. Quería saber... – guardó silencio – si me podría quedar un poco más de tiempo en tu casa – hubo un largo silencio – es que, en mi casa no hay nadie y pensé, que bueno...

-. Está bien – dijo al fin, después pasar por el estado de emoción que esa propuesta le había llevado – pero esta vez me ayudarás con el quehacer de la casa, cosas fáciles, nada pesado. Tampoco me gustaría estar solo – lo último lo susurró para que el pelirrojo no oyese –

-. Bien!... quién lo diría

-. Quién lo diría... – acordó Rukawa...

Mientras en hospital Black llamaba a una de sus amigas

-. Todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado...

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

LO SIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es que se me fue el año tan rápido y entre estudios y coro y hoggy y ah!!!!!!!!!!!! Me volví loca... pero me llegó la inspiración y decidí avanzar este, pk llevaba más que los otros... lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!!!! taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto!

Me quedan tres semanas de clases!!!!!!! Yuju!!! Empezaré a escribir de nuevo

Bueno

Bye!!!

Y gracias por leer!!!!!!!!

Iniciado: 13 de Mayo de 2006, 20.03

Finalizado: 25 de Noviembre de 2006, 23.21


	5. Capítulo 5, El Encuentro

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Anna Kyouyama & Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**__: completamente dedicado a mi querida amiga... bueno no sé si será tan querida... en fin ella me entiende... espero... u.u... n.n... como les decía dedicado a mi amiga de infancia... Anna Kyouyama... espero que te guste este fic... lo estoy escribiendo con todo mi esfuerzo... _

**Tiempo: **pues la verdad es una especie de universo alterno... bueno el tiempo 5 meses después del partido con Sanno

**Nombre: **_**LA MISIÓN**_

**Capítulo: 5 El encuentro**

Cuando Hana iba a dar el último tiro resbaló con un poco de chocolate y cayó sobre Rukawa, quien perdiendo el equilibrio tocó suelo con su espalda, ambos se miraron fijamente envueltos en un mundo donde sólo existían ellos dos, el sonrojo cubrió ambos rostros y cuando Hana se iba a acercar sonó la alarma que indicaba que las tres horas habían pasado.

Después de lo ocurrido, ambos se ducharon a su tiempo y después Hana recibió su masaje en el cual se quedó dormido y Kaede lo contempló, quedándose él dormido también.

Después de su paseo al día domingo, se dirigieron al hospital para hablar con Black quien les dio la estupenda noticia que la espalda de Hana estaba bien, y que con paciencia y CALMA podría volver a jugar basketball y que ya los masajes cada tres horas no eran necesarios, pero sí uno diario y cada vez que le doliese.

De vuelta a casa de Rukawa, Hana iba muy nervioso mirando al moreno cada tres segundos, este hartándose un poco habló

-. Sucede algo?

-. Pues este... yo...

-. Si?

-. Quería saber... – guardó silencio – si me podría quedar un poco más de tiempo en tu casa – hubo un largo silencio – es que, en mi casa no hay nadie y pensé, que bueno...

-. Está bien – dijo al fin, después pasar por el estado de emoción que esa propuesta le había llevado – pero esta vez me ayudarás con el quehacer de la casa, cosas fáciles, nada pesado. Tampoco me gustaría estar solo – lo último lo susurró para que el pelirrojo no oyese –

-. Bien!... quién lo diría

-. Quién lo diría... – acordó Rukawa...

Mientras en hospital Black llamaba a una de sus amigas

-. Todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado...

n.n.n.n

Llevaban una semana entrenando junto a los chicos. Ren y Asuka descubrieron verdaderas promesas del baloncesto, pero como no tenían dónde practicar simplemente lo habían dejado. Ellas dos habían aguantado todo tipo de chicas que se habían unido al club, "a todas hay que darles la oportunidad de probar su destreza" decía Ren para fastidio de la pelirroja.

-. Bien! – Gritó la morena a las "novatas" – ahora practicaremos las bandejas.

-. Akagi – nombró Asuka, Ren le miró mal -, tu vas primero

-. Oh! – sonrió a ambas – está bien – Asuka le lanzó el balón con demasiada fuerza haciendo que a Haruko se le resbalara enrojeciéndole las manos. La pelirroja se ganó un golpe en las costillas, cortesía de Ren.

La castaña recibió el balón de una de sus compañeras y comenzó driblar, avanzó unos cuantos pasos antes de tropezar con ella misma y caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

La pelirroja intentó por todos los medios no reírse.

-. De nuevo – habló Ren y la chica Akagi volvió a intentarlo, fallando nuevamente. – sigue practicando – justo en ese momento, sonó el celular de la ojiverde – Hasta acá queda, sigan practicando, nos vemos en dos días.

-. Ay! No me golpees! – gritó Asuka a Ren cuando la primera ya no aguantó la risa. – Quién era?

-. El jefe – las dos se colocaron serias – nos recuerda que tan sólo nos quedan cinco meses para cumplir nuestra misión.

-. Como si no pudiésemos llevar la cuenta. Akagi, Higurashi – nombró a las dos chicas que iban saliendo de los vestidores -, ustedes les toca limpiar el gimnasio. – las dos jóvenes suspiraron tomando una escoba cada una.

-. No sé qué tienes contra ella

-. Cómo si a ti te cayese muy bien.

-. Pero es diferente, por que, al menos yo, no la ridiculizo frente a todos.

-. Es para darle un poco de sabor a nuestra vida. – Ren intentó golpearla, pero se detuvo al ver a dónde se dirigía su mano.

-. Y cómo está tu hombro, no me has dejado verlo desde el partido contra Rukawa.

-. Bien, ahí está, te manda saludos.

-. Deja de bromear¿quieres?

En otro lugar de Kanagawa un chico pelirrojo yacía tendido en la cama con la espalda desnuda donde un pequeño sector estaba morado.

Aquellas manos que de a poco se habían convertido en expertas, se deslizaban por su espalda acariciando aquella piel bronceada por el sol. Se sentían cálidas, pero ásperas debido al tiempo que estaban en contacto con el balón. Presionó el hombro de Hana y esta no pudo evitar expulsar un suspiro; poco a poco se fue acercando a la parte lesionada.

Rukawa no podía evitar estar cubierto de sudor, tener a Hana en aquella posición era un tanto tentador. Al principio creyó que sería mucho más fácil, pero aquellos pequeños gemidos que daba el pelirrojo cada vez que lograba relajar una zona… eran muy tentadores…

-. Ay…! – exclamó Hana cuando el pelinegro presionó cierta zona

-. Sucede algo? Te dolió Hanamichi…? – sí, desde que compartían casa, hace unos cuantos días, habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar y ganarse la confianza del otro, entonces un día, el pelirrojo, le pidió al kitsune que le llamara por su nombre.

-. No… tan sólo, es que tienes la punta de los dedos muy helados

-. Pensé que era algo más importante – el monito pelirrojo se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Rukawa tan cerca de su oído. Mmm haber sentido su aliento sobre su espalda había traído una extraña, pero placentera, sensación.

Luego de unos minutos, que más bien parecieron horas para ambos jóvenes, y, después de unos cuantos "quejidos" de Hana, Kaede terminó de masajear la espalda.

-. Te apetece ver algo? – preguntó Rukawa.

-. No sé, qué hay para ver?

-. Pues…

Hace un par de horas que el sol se había ocultado, cubriendo a la ciudad de un manto negro con pequeños astros brillantes que parecían danzar en el cielo para hacer gala a la magnífica luna que había esa noche.

Una sombra se movía de tejado en tejado, necesitaba llegar luego al hospital, antes que su compañera de departamento se diera cuenta de su larga ausencia, es que ¿quién se demoraría tanto por un kilo de pan y un par de cigarrillos? Nadie, pero luego ya alegaría demencia frente a Asuka.

Esa tarde quien había llamado sí había sido su jefe, pero no precisamente para recordarle cuánto les quedaba, si no, para avisarle que el número siete del equipo de Ryonan había despertado hace un par de días, y eso era algo que ella necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos. Suspiró, no le gustaba esconderle cosas a su amiga pelirroja, pero viendo ya su actitud irresponsable que tenía estando frente a Sendo, era mejor que ella actuase sola. "Bueno" pensó "al menos así me dan la oportunidad a mí" sonrió mientras avanzaba en aquella noche.

Cuando llegó se acomodó en un árbol cercano para no ser vista, sacó unos binoculares y se dedicó a observar. Él estaba postrado en una cama siendo atendido por dos enfermeras, mientras una le ponía unas inyecciones, la otra le acomodaba las almohadas y le servía una bandeja llena de "ricos" alimentos, bueno, al menos se veían apetitosos. Eso le recordó que ella no había cenado, corroboró a su decisión de volver a su "hogar" su estómago cuando gruñó por la falta de alimentos.

Cuando llegó no le sorprendió ver todas las luces apagadas. Entro con sigilo, pues no quería despertar a 02. Bostezó, estaba cansada, saltar de techo en techo no le había sido ni una gracia, pero tenía que apurarse y no se sentía con ganas de esperar el metro, aparte que siempre iba lleno y a esas horas lo faltaba quien quisiera propasarse con ella, aunque debía admitir que eran muy valientes, pues su altura ahuyentaba a cualquiera. Dejó su chaqueta en la sala cuando de repente esta se prende y aparece una Asuka pálida con ojeras con una linterna alumbrándole desde el mentón. Ren no evitó dar un pequeño salto.

-. ¿Dónde está el pan? – preguntó con voz trémula

-. Ups!...

-. Ups? – Asuka dejó la linterna a un lado – ups?!! Te demoraste dos estúpidas horas para ir a comprar el pan y me llegas con un UPS!!! De qué quieres que vivamos ahora, de agua y cereal!!! – sí, Ren podía afirmar que a veces su amiga era un poco lenta, después de unos segundos agregó -, dime qué es lo que te ocupó tanto que se te olvidó el preciado alimento?

-. Pues… - miró su reloj – mira la hora!! Mañana nos costará un mundo despertar, nos vemos!!! – sobra decir que voló a su habitación

-. Ren, regresa acá, me escuchas!!! No me moveré hasta que me traigas alimento… - pero el silencio le contestó – Ren TE ESTOY HABLANDO EN SERIO… Ren!!!! – no le quedó de otra que irse a la cama sin probar bocado de algo…

Al otro día a Mito le sorprendió que ellas dos no se hablaran y que la pelirroja tan sólo le saludara con un asentimiento y marchara a su sala, cuando, por lo general se quedaban unos buenos minutos charlando con ellos. Otra cosa que sorprendió a Yohei, era el hecho que Hanamichi venía conversando, o monologueando, junto a Rukawa, quien parecía estar un poco más despierto que siempre, y lo más increíble era que a veces este le respondía, no eran las respuesta más largas y elocuentes del mundo, pero esos "hn" "si" "no" "cállate do'aho" eran… lo dejaban sin palabras.

-. Sakuragi! – gritó Ren cuando le vio, estaba un poco preocupada por ellos.

-. No vemos! – se despidió el pelirrojo del kitsune

Rukawa caminó taciturno hasta su aula, estaba por entrar en ella cuando la voz oscura de su profesor de física le detuvo

-. Señor Rukawa, espero que hoy no se quede dormido, eso, realmente, no le hará bien a sus calificaciones – Kaede le miró y tuvo ganas de tomar su cuello y lanzarlo contra la otra pared, en verdad, no era necesario que le recordara que sus notas estaban muy, pero muy, bajas. Con las últimas ganas del mundo, entró en el salón y se dispuso a "intentar" escuchar esa clase de física que consistía en una sarta de números, fórmulas, dibujos… uy… que sueño… sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco, lentamente, su visión estaba borrosa. Bostezó, acomodó sus brazos y cuando estaba a punto de apoyar su cabeza una pelotita de papel le cayó en la cara. Espabilándose un poco, observó a sus compañeros de clase buscando al culpable de haberlo despertado, pero todos parecían muy metidos en la lección del señor Sat… satoshishi… satoshua… sat-algo… oh! Lo encontraba tan aburrido… estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando otro papel más le golpeó, esta vez, certeramente, en el ojo izquierdo. Ahora taladró a todos sus compañeros, uno a uno, ni uno se escapó de esa mirada fría, pero nadie se veía sospechoso… estaría atento, no dejaría que otro papelíto de die… tarde, ahora el proyectil fue directo a su nariz

-. ¡Ya está bien¿Quién es? – rugió, fue tanto que los compañeros que estaban cerca de él saltaron como tres metros lejos.

-. ¿Qué ocurre, señor Rukawa? – preguntó el profesor, pero el aludido no respondió, simplemente se volvió a sentar, mucho más atento que antes. Esperó y esperó, pasaron como veinte minutos sin algún papelito dirigido a su persona, quiso tomar atención, pero de nuevo, por qué la física era tan aburrida, cerró los ojos y… ¡plaf! Una bolita de papel mucho más grandes que las anteriores le fue a dar directo en el oído, había dolido, o que sí había dolido.

-. Mmh! – exclamó, ahora sabía de dónde provenían los proyectiles, desde el lado. Observó de nuevo a sus compañeros sospechosos más detenidamente, algunos se daban cuenta y le sonreían con nerviosismo, pero una, una no le miró así, es más, ni si quiera le miró. Raro.

Satoshi se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos su alumnos y ¡Plaf! Otro proyectil dirigido a Rukawa esta vez justo en la boca. El pelinegro ya se estaba desesperando, por que no podía ver cuando llegaban esos papelitos… diablos!

Pasó el resto de la hora en vigilia, no quería sufrir otro "bombardeo" así que cada cinco minutos dirigía su mirada hacia aquellos cinco compañeros sospechosos, pero nada. Le habían llegado otros tres papelitos, pero con menos fuerza y volumen. Diez minutos, nada más, en diez minutos terminaría la clase y su "sufrimientos" con ella. Ahora más razones para odiar la física. Siete minutos y contando. Sintió ruido, algo pasaría, le advertían sus instintos zorrunos, volteó su rostro hacia delante justo en el momento que se oía "y… lanza!!" Una pelota del tamaño y consistencia del de una de tenis se había estrellado contra su mejilla izquierda, volteándole el rostro en el acto.

No fue necesario buscar al culpable, por que la pelirroja no aguantó más su risa largándola con mucho estrépito, Rukawa tomó gran parte de todas los papelitos y uno a uno se los fue regresando, convirtiéndose así en una guerra de bolitas de papel, sólo entre ellos dos

-. JUUDAI, RUKAWA ¡a la oficina del director! AHORA – Asuka salió alegremente del salón seguida de un pálido chico con rasgos zorrunos

-. No te sulfures – comentó la pelirroja cuando cerró la puerta, después se dirigió a Kaede - ¿a que no estuvo entretenida la clase? – pero sólo recibió por respuesta el silencio – debí suponerlo ¿es que acaso debo torturarte con pelotitas de papel para que me hables?

-. Hn

-. Tomaré eso como "Sí, Asuka, tortúrame!" – no pudo evitar imaginar esa acción, por lo cual largó la risa

Por otro lado, como a la misma hora que esto ocurría, se encontraban un pelirrojo y una morena hablando entretenidamente a espaldas del profesor de ciencias que tenían a esa hora, el cual, debo agregar, ya estaba un poco hartado de escuchar sus murmullos.

-. Y ¿cómo va el equipo de basket?

-. Uff! – exclamó la morena al recordar ese odio insano que tenía su compañera para con cierta chica negada en los deportes – Bastante bien, pensando que algunas no tenían ni idea qué era el baloncesto

-. Ha de ser un poco difícil dirigirles

-. Para nada! – recibió una mirada fría del profesor – estoy demasiado acostumbrada a mandar, ya te puedes imaginar, con una persona como Asuka de subordinada… en el juego… eh… - Hanamichi le quedó mirando fijamente – Escuché que tenías una lesión grave en tu espalda ¿qué tanto es cierto?

-. Todo – dijo deprimiéndose un poco – bien verás, la temporada pasada, en el partido contra Sannoh pues… - comenzó a narrarle cómo se habían desarrollado los hechos que le dejarían lesionada su espalda, para después terminar en el hospital – todas las semanas recibía la visita de Yohei – este le miró y sonrió a ambos al escuchar su nombre, él como alumno aplicado estaba copiando lo que decía el maestro para después pasarle sus apuntes y de paso explicarle la materia a su pelirrojo amigo – e increíblemente, las del kitsune… - su voz no abandonaba aquel tono de tristeza.

-. Kitsune?

-. Kaede – misma cara de interrogación – Rukawa

-. Oh! Ya veo, pero ¿por qué increíble? He visto que se llevan súper bien – acá Yohei dejó de escribir y comenzó a tomar atención a aquella conversación.

-. Es que nosotros… bueno – un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del numero diez de shohoku – digo él y yo nunca nos llevamos bien

-. Hubieses visto el año pasado – intervino Mito – estaban peor que el perro y el gato, mejor dicho el mono y el zorro

-. Oye! – exclamó con un cierto sonrojo

-. Ja, ja, ja, cómo tan mal? – el pelirrojo volteó su mirada hacia el otro extremo – y cómo empezó todo eso – preguntó como si ella no supiese las respuestas.

-. Por una chica – masculló Hanamichi, Yohei se había volteado al ver que el profesor comenzaba a borrar la pizarra.

-. A ver déjame adivinar, te gustaba la chica y a él… - hizo como si meditara – le gustaba también?

-. No! No… mm, aunque en realidad no sé, pero yo creo que no, espero que no – lo último lo meditó – pero que digo, Claro que no!

-. Seguro? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-. Pues… Sí!!! Estoy seguro – gritó, logrando que toda la clase les mirara asombrados, incluido Yohei.

-. Ya!! Me hartaron!! Inoue, Sakuragi, fuera de la sala!!

-. Pe-pero… - intentó protestar el chico alto, mas una mirada asesina de su profesor le hizo desistir.

-. Ay! Sakuragi, no es tan malo, podemos conversar mejor acá fuera – entonces ella sonrió – Dime, Sakuragi, hay alguien que te atraiga?

-. Qué? Por qué preguntas eso?! – su sonrojo aumentó al recordar cierta cabellera negra y aquellos rasgos zorrunos – no, no, no, no y no! Nadie!!

-. Completamente seguro? Mira que yo leo la mente y sé en quién estás pensando, así que no mientas!

Rukawa iba caminando junto a una parlanchina pelirroja, se preguntaba si todos los pelirrojos eran así, es que le recordaba tanto a su querido Hana, _Qué acabas de pensar, Kaede?!!_

-. Rukawa!! – Ante el grito él se digno a mirarla – lo siento, lo siento tanto – él elevó aristocráticamente una ceja en señal de que no entendía – Tu oído está sangrando

-. "Ah…" – pensó – "por eso siento ese pequeño pitido"

-. Lo siento, creo que fue mi culpa, cuando te cayó el papelito dentro de tu oído – el semblante de Asuka se veía serio, si dañaba a su "presa" el Jefe lo más probable es que la mataría, hablando literalmente. – vallamos a la enfermería, ahí podrán curarte

-. No creo que sea necesario

-. De qué estás hablando? – Casi le gritó – sabes lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser eso?! Pude haberte herido el tímpano! – al no ver reacción en el chico agregó – no podrás jugar más baloncesto si no tienes un buen oído, afectaría a tu equilibrio y… ey! No me dejes hablando sola… - ella apuró el paso – ¿a dónde vas? Por acá no es la oficina del director

-. A la enfermería¿no lo ves? Me está sangrando el oído – indicó la parte afectada con su dedo índice, hablando un poco más fuerte de lo normal para poder escuchar su voz sobre ese molesto chirrido.

-. Mmm – estuvo en silencio por un buen tiempo recordando todo lo amable que había sido el kitsune durante ese tiempo, aparte ese "casi-beso" en la cocina de la casa del moreno. Hana estaba aún más rojo, si es posible, de lo que ya estaba.

-. Estoy esperando tu respuesta…

-. Nop, nadie, complemente seguro – una mirada intrigante de parte de la morena – no, es imposible que yo siente algo por ese baka kitsune!!

-. Qué pasa conmigo, Do'aho? – Hanamichi pasó de estar rojo a blanco, pálido, más blanco que el papel, las otras chicas se mandaron disimuladas sonrisas.

-. E… pues este, yo – miró a las dos chicas que le veían con intriga – No sé si conozcas a Ren, Ren él es Kaede, digo Rukawa, Rukawa ella es Ren, una compañera de clase – sobra decir que a Ren casi se le cae la baba ahí mismo, igualmente a Asuka al estar frente a frente con su "amor platónico", ambas tuvieron que darse disimulados golpes para caer en la realidad.

-. Ya nos conocíamos, Sakuragi, jugamos contra ellos nuestra primera semana, recuerdas?

-. Hm… - fue todo lo que dijo Kaede, no le gustaba, no le gustaba para nada esa familiaridad que tenía esa chica con su Hana, grrr Hanamichi era de él, sólo de él.

-. Y qué hacen aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja para alivianar el ambiente.

-. Pues estábamos conversando, cuando el profesor de ciencias nos echó de la sala, por que este chico, que está al lado mío es muy estruendoso – Comentó mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia fuera del edificio.

-. Ves? No soy el único que opina así, do'aho – susurró el moreno

-. Bueno, por lo menos a mi me echaron por hacer vida social, no por que, seguramente, me quedé dormido en clases.

-. Te equivocas, Sakuragi, Satoshi – recibió una mala mirada de la oji-verde

-. "Ah… así se llama aquel profesor de física"

-. Digo, el profesor Yamaguchi, nos echó por estar haciendo una guerra de papelitos

-. ¿Guerra de papelitos? -. Preguntaron ambos

-. Si, ya saben, de bolitas de papel de cuaderno? Vamos Ren, que siempre hacíamos eso! – los otros dos se miraron, imaginaron y se largaron a reír como condenados.

-. JAJAJAJa, es que no te lo creo, kitsune, tirándote papelitos, jajajaja, habría que verlo – cuando pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Rukawa para afirmarse al reírse se dio cuenta del hilito de sangre que salía desde su oído además de la expresión de disgusto que había puesto el moreno al sentir que el pitido incrementaba con cada nuevo grito del pelirrojo - ¿Pero qué te pasó?

-. Fue mi culpa, Sakuragi, uno de los papelitos cayó en su oído y pues… - Asuka recibió una mirada fulminante de su compañera

-. ¿Estás bien¿No te sucede nada¿No quieres algo¿Fuiste a la enfermería? – Hana le miraba directamente a los ojos con sus manos afirmadas en los hombros del moreno, quien trataba de esconder su rostro sonrojado tras su flequillo.

-. Estoy bien, do'aho, nos dirigíamos a la enfermería para verlo…- musitó lo suficientemente fuerte para que sólo él pelirrojo lo escuchara, y el también lo hiciese sobre el ruido de su oído, pero nuestras chicas entrenadas en el arte del espionaje, también lo hicieron, es más, notaron aquel pequeño titubeo que tenía el pelinegro cuando hablaba con Hanamichi.

-. Si quieres te acompaño – preguntó preocupado.

-. Sí! Vallan, a nosotras no nos quiere mucho la enfermera, jis! – habló Asuka.

-. Pero y tus clases? No deberías estar tomando atención ciencias… - (Se dan cuenta?kae se sabe el horario de hana XDDD) susurró Kaede.

-. Oh no te preocupes, este tensai podrá solucionarlo, además todo por las personas que quiero – todos le miraron, algunos más esperanzados que otros – digo, para eso están los amigos, no?

-. Si… amigos…

-. Ya sé!! – dijo la morena – lo siento – agregó al ver el disgusto ante su grito del pelinegro - cuando terminen vallan a la azotea, ahí estaremos las dos, con la materia que perdieron – los dos chicos le miraron – ahora vallan!! Antes que el oído empeore. – ambos chicos comenzaron su marcha. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos (ellas también se habían encaminado hacia su destino), Ren miró fulminante a Asuka.

-. Te sirve si te pido perdón?

-. Perdón!! Perdón?!! Dañaste su oído!!!

-. Pero no creo que el jefe- -

-. Su bello, delicado, sensible oído!!! – Asuka se dio cuenta que aquel enojo no era por que pudiese dañar la misión, sino un enojo de admiradora – qué se te fue a pasar por la cabeza, he?!!!

-. Entablar una amistad?

-. TIRANDOLE BOLITAS DE PAPEL!!!!

-. Mira que si sirvió – Asuka cada vez se sentía más pequeña ante esa mirada fría de su compañera.

-. Terminaremos esto en otro momento. Ve por los apuntes de Satoshi, yo iré por los de Yohei – apartó su mirada y se dedicó a observar al edificio.

-. No, Ren, por favor, con Satoshi no.

-. No alegues! Mira que sigo enojada – en ese momento se deja escuchar las campanadas que avisan el inicio del receso – Apúrate, nos juntaremos arriba, antes de que lleguen los chicos

-. Pero…

-. Es una orden – le fulminó con la mirada para luego saltar hacia la ventana abierta del segundo piso, antes que todos los alumnos salieran de sus aulas. Asuka murmuró algo como "abuso de poder" para después dirigirse corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos para alcanzar a su "maestro".

Por otro lado, en ese mismo momento. Los chicos estaban frente a la puerta de la enfermería que se hallaba cerrada con llave.

-. Parece no haber nadie – comentó Hana después de golpear por quinta vez.

-. Hn – Kaede se dio vuelta para adentrarse más en el edificio, pero en ese momento se escuchan las campanas. Cada sonar retumbaba en su oído, provocando que el pitido que ya era molesto, aumentara su volumen. Subió su mano para cubrir su oreja intentando así que el sonido disminuyera.

-. Estás bien? – le preguntó Hanamichi alarmado. Rukawa dio un par de pasos antes de sentir como el piso se le movía. El pelirrojo estaba atento, así que sostuvo en sus brazos al zorro impidiéndole dar se contra el suelo – Ven – Tapándole el oído con una de sus manos, ayudó al numero 11 de Shohoku a caminar, llevándole despacio hacia la azotea.

Yohei estaba charlando con los del Gundam acerca de la extraña relación que tenía su pelirrojo amigo con el kitsune, al parecer no era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo raro que era su amistad. Si bien el pelirrojo le había dado leves pincelazos sobre cómo había iniciado su relación de amigos, aún le quedaban muchas dudas al respecto.

Estaba por contradecir una loca idea de Okus, cuando tras suyo apareció de la nada una sonriente Ren.

-. Mito!! – Le gritó ella casi en su oído – chicos – saludó al resto del grupo - ¿Me prestas los apuntes de ciencia, por favor? – ella colocó cara de perrito abandonado, logrando que yohei se sonrojara un poco por ese extraño gesto.

-. Cla-claro, están sobre mi puesto – indicó con su índice después de superar la sorpresa.

-. Mil gracias – salió del aula como una exhalación.

Asuka revisó primero si su maestro estaba aún en la sala, viendo que era así procuró que no hubiera nadie en ella que no fuera él. Cuando Satoshi iba a salir ella le empujó hacia dentro.

-. ¿Esta es forma de tratar a tus profesores, Asuka? – ella sólo bufó.

-. Vengo a buscar los apuntes de física.

-. ¿Quién te dice que te los daré?

-. Vamos, no seas molesto, no estoy de humor.

-. Nunca estás de humor – contestó él con gracia. Sacó los papeles del maletín, sonrió, le encantaba sacarla de quicio – es una lástima que es esto lo que necesitas – en su otra mano se hallaba un encendedor.

-. Lo haces y terminas muerto. – bien, no había resultado como él quería, así que…

-. ¿Sabes? Eso es lo malo de ti, eres tan agresiva, no creo que con esas amenazas logres mantener a un hombre a tu lado ¿Quién soportaría que su pareja le esté amenazando cada dos por…? - no puedo continuar pues una daga estaba con su filo amenazante cerca de su garganta – A esto me refiero – le tiró las hojas sobre la mesa.

-. Te dije, no estoy de humor e interrumpías la misión – Sato no pudo evitar bufar. Asuka recogió los papeles y luego se marchó.

-. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó Hanamichi a Kaede que iba caminando ayudado por el pelirrojo.

-. Do'aho, te dije hace unos minutos que bien, no es necesario que me cargues.

-. Pero mira si eres pesado – exclamó – uno que intenta ser una buena acción y tu… - le reprochó intentando no levantar tanto la voz – está bien, pero ni creas que si te caes te levantaré

-. Do'aho – reiteró.

Subieron con absoluta calma los escalones que le llevarían a su destino, mas cuando estaban ya en la mitad sintieron algunos gritos.

-. Si? Pues acaso fue mi culpa!!!??

-. SII, TU ESTABA MOLESTANDOLE

-. Y POR CULPA DE QUIEN?

-. No empieces de nuevo!!

-. Oh!!! ES QUE NO TE GUSTA QUE TE DIGAN TUS ERRORES DE FRENTE? – los chicos se quedaron paralizados en sus lugares, escuchaban claramente, al menos Hana, cómo dos metales chocaban.

-. TU DAÑASTE SU OÍDO!!! – una arremetida.

-. A TI SE TE OLVIDO COMPRAR PAN – otra más – DOS HORAS!!! DOS! Y NO FUISTE CAPAS DE TRAERLO

-. Está bien, no fui a comprar pan!!

-. Dónde estabas?!!!

-. YO ESTABA VISITANDO A…- en ese momento Sakuragi se le ocurre abrir la puerta.

Las chicas que sostenían dos tubos de hierros que ya estaban magullados debido a la confrontación anterior (habían sido utilizadas como espadas), se quedaron estáticas escasos segundos antes de esconder, inútilmente, sus armas tras sus espaldas.

-. Rukawa! – gritó la morena al ver como el sudor caía desde su frente – fueron donde la enfermera? – Hanamichi estaba observando detenidamente a la pelirroja que miraba hacia cualquier otro lugar, menos a ellos. Kaede fue quien negó con la cabeza. – Pues, a ver, Asuka, tienes unas pinzas? – la de ojos miel le miró y asintió tiró el tubo lejos y se acercó a Kaede.

-. Te dejará de molestar, pero debes sentarte. Necesitas estar cómodo – Hanamichi condujo al zorro a un lugar alejado de donde, supuso, se había llevado a cabo el confrontación. – Vamos a sacar esto y luego a curar…

-. Por qué estaban discutiendo? – preguntó el pelirrojo a la morena.

-. Nada importante, Sakuragi, tu sabes. Discusiones de amigas

-. Pero…

-. Ay!!! – exclamó Rukawa cuando Asuka sacó el pequeño papelito de su oreja, distrayendo así a los otros dos que conversaban.

-. Está bien – dejó el proyectil a un lado. – ahora, por favor, ladea un poco tu cabeza… sí, así. Veamos…

-. Conseguimos las materias que nos saltamos, Sakuragi. – pero el pelirrojo no le tomaba en cuenta, estaba absorto mirando el níveo cuello que había dejado a la vista el zorro al ladear la cabeza de ese modo. Hana no pudo evitar sentir un poco más de calor. – Sakuragi!

-. Ren, no grites, está delicado – le reprochó la pelirroja. Pero la morena sólo le vio y se dirigió nuevamente al monito.

-. Qué, lo siento, decías?

-. Pues…

-. Parece que está bien, no tienes alguna herida, aunque igual podrías ir a revisártelo, como ya te dije, puede ser peligroso

-. Hn…

-. Ves lo que te pasa, kitsune, por andar jugando con papelitos?

-. _Quién te entiende, do'aho _– Rukawa no pudo evitar pensar

Pasaron lo que quedaba de clases, es decir, gran parte del día, estudiando en la azotea todas las materias que perdieron ese día, ayudando, así, a ambos jugadores a entender todo lo que no entendían.

Ya por la tarde empezaba el entrenamiento de baloncesto y después de que el pelirrojo lograra sacarle la promesa que al día siguiente, cuando a él le tocaba revisión, le pediría a Black que le echase un vistazo, le dejó jugar tranquilo.

Entró con una media sonrisa en su rostro a la preparatoria Shohoku, hacía mucho que no pisaba esos suelos. Su cabeza tenía una ligera cicatriz, casi imperceptible. Estaba en su mayoría curado, lo único que aún se resistía era su hombro. La herida que le habían provocado aún no se curaba.

Escuchó de lejos los gritos de Ryota para poner orden en el equipo, al parecer estaban jugando un partido de entrenamiento entre ellos. Sonrió, esperaría que todos se fueran, cuando él estuviese solo, atacaría.

Hanamichi iba saliendo de los vestidores aún con el cabello mojado.

-. Ey! Hanamichi! – gritó Yohei – con los chicos iremos a Danny's, vienes?

-. Claro! – se apuntó, escuchó el driblar de un balón, al darse vuelta se encontró con que Rukawa seguía practicando – espera – le dijo a su amigo – Ey! Zorro!! – este le miró – Quieres venir a Danny's con nosotros? – Rukawa tenía todas las intenciones de decir que sí, pero al ver la cara de los amigos de Hana, desistió, no le arruinaría la tarde-noche a su Hana, además le hacía falta practicar un poco, así que negó con la cabeza. – Bien, tu te lo pierdes!

-. Oye, Hanamichi – preguntó uno de sus amigos – dónde estás viviendo ahora?

-. Pues… - Rukawa no logró escuchar la respuesta, ya que ya se encontraban fuera del gimnasio.

-. Do'aho – murmuró cuando sintió cómo la puerta se cerraba. Hizo algunos lanzamientos de media cancha antes de empezar a hacer sombra (¡) Pero se detuvo cuando sintió cómo se abría nuevamente esta. – Hanamichi, no te dije que… - al voltearse, pensó que estaba viendo un fantasma.

-. No soy Hanamichi, Rukawa… - allí frente a él se encontraba, con esa sonrisa sardónica…

-. Sendoh…

**CONTINUARÁ!!!**

¡: Sombra es aquello que uno hace cuando practica/entrena y se imagina al contrincante (cuando rukawa entrena y siempre ve a Sendoh o Hanagata)

Sin nada que decir, estoy nivelando todos mis fic's, y como con el de yugi llegue al quinto ya, avancé este… esop

Reviews!!!

INICIADO: Martes 23 de octubre de 2007, 20.42

FINALIZADO: Martes 13 de noviembre de 2007, 21.31


	6. Capítulo 6, Fatum

Fic de: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Fic de**: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de**: Anna Kyouyama & Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Slam Dunk no son míos… sino que pertenecen a Takehito Inoue y a sus respectivos socios… este es un trabajo hecho de fan para fans… sin fines de lucro…

**Aviso:** Esta Historia contiene género Yaoi… es decir relación Hombre x Hombre… si eres Homo fóbico / ca no sigas leyendo… no me haré responsable… estás avisado / a…

_**Dedicado**__: completamente dedicado a mi querida amiga... bueno no sé si será tan querida... en fin ella me entiende... espero... u.u... n.n... como les decía dedicado a mi amiga de infancia... Anna Kyouyama... espero que te guste este fic... lo estoy escribiendo con todo mi esfuerzo... _

**Tiempo: **pues la verdad es una especie de universo alterno... bueno el tiempo 5 meses después del partido con Sanno

**Nombre: **_**LA MISIÓN**_

**Capítulo: **_**Fatum **_**Destino I**

Entró con una media sonrisa en su rostro a la preparatoria Shohoku, hacía mucho que no pisaba esos suelos. Su cabeza tenía una ligera cicatriz, casi imperceptible. Estaba en su mayoría curado, lo único que aún se resistía era su hombro. La herida que le habían provocado aún no se curaba.

Escuchó de lejos los gritos de Ryota para poner orden en el equipo, al parecer estaban jugando un partido de entrenamiento entre ellos. Sonrió, esperaría que todos se fueran, cuando él estuviese solo, atacaría.

Hanamichi iba saliendo de los vestidores aún con el cabello mojado.

-. Ey! Hanamichi! – gritó Yohei – con los chicos iremos a Danny's, vienes?

-. Claro! – se apuntó, escuchó el driblar de un balón, al darse vuelta se encontró con que Rukawa seguía practicando – espera – le dijo a su amigo – Ey! Zorro!! – este le miró – Quieres venir a Danny's con nosotros? – Rukawa tenía todas las intenciones de decir que sí, pero al ver la cara de los amigos de Hana, desistió, no le arruinaría la tarde-noche a su Hana, además le hacía falta practicar un poco, así que negó con la cabeza. – Bien, tu te lo pierdes!

-. Oye, Hanamichi – preguntó uno de sus amigos – dónde estás viviendo ahora?

-. Pues… - Rukawa no logró escuchar la respuesta, ya que ya se encontraban fuera del gimnasio.

-. Do'aho – murmuró cuando sintió cómo la puerta se cerraba. Hizo algunos lanzamientos de media cancha antes de empezar a hacer sombra, pero se detuvo cuando sintió cómo se abría nuevamente esta. – Hanamichi, no te dije que… - al voltearse, pensó que estaba viendo un fantasma.

-. No soy Hanamichi, Rukawa… - allí frente a él se encontraba, con esa sonrisa sardónica…

-. Sendoh…

Hanamichi estaba concentrado tomando su malteada mientras sus amigos conversaban animadamente sobre algo que él no estaba prestando atención. Su mente viajaba en las sensaciones que estaba comenzando a sentir cada vez que el moreno posaba sus albinas manos en su espalda para el masaje diario.

Estaba apurada. Corría por las calles de Kanagawa sin importarle cruzar las calles cuando el semáforo daba rojo. No tenía mucho tiempo, debía ir a verlo sin levantar sospechas de su compañera, confiaba en que fuese lenta para entender algunas cosas, pero no la hacían caer dos veces en el mismo truco, y si desaparecía por más de una hora ella comenzaría a sospechar – no quería eso -, esta era su misión, el jefe le había encargado vigilar al número siete de Ryonan sin que su colorida amiga se enterase.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar las estruendosas carcajadas de su grupo, parecía que Takamiya había dicho algo extremadamente gracioso, él sólo sonrió.

-. ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó por lo bajo Mito a su amigo, el pelirrojo negó suavemente y se animó a participar en la conversación que mantenían Okus y Takamiya.

El hospital ya se veía al fondo de la calle, maldita fue la hora en la que no aceptó los medios de transporte que les ofrecía su jefe. Se encaminó a la puerta de "Emergencias" por la cual se encontraba un árbol el que escalaba para observar la habitación de Akira, pero si quiera caminó tres pasos tuvo que ocultarse velozmente tras una camioneta para no ser vista por la persona que salía despidiéndose amablemente de las enfermeras quienes estaban preocupadas que dieran de alta al muchacho siendo que la herida de esa bala aún no estaba por completo curada.

-. Esto no está bien… - susurró a la vez que comenzaba a seguirlo.

Asuka caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela tranquilamente, sabía que en ese momento los chicos estaban entrenando en el gimnasio y estarían así por lo menos media hora más, lástima que a ellas no les tocaba entrenar hoy. Miró su reloj, en quince minutos más iría a revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Siguió caminando cuando pasó por un aula en donde se seguían dictando clases, "Extraño" pensó ella antes de asomarse por la ventanilla de la puerta, ni se asombró cuando vio al peliazul explicando alguna materia a un grupo de jóvenes, arrugó el ceño, compuesto, en su mayoría, por mujeres.

Iba a dirigirse al gimnasio para verificar que ambos protagonistas estuvieran sanos y a salvo cuando recibió una llamada algo extraña, pero ella sabía quien era, así que sin más remedio tuvo que partir de la escuela para reunirse con el que había realizado la llamada.

Ren se comenzó a preocupar cuando notó que sus pasos le llevaban hacia Shohoku, esto no estaba nada de bien. Quiso llamar a su compañera para avisarle que se mantuviera en la escuela y atenta, mas recordó que ella no sabía de esto. Diablos, debía rogar para que en algún momento el puerco espín cambiase de dirección.

Satoshi salía de dar esa clase extra a ese grupo de jovencitas y uno que otro joven. Miró por el pasillo, estaba seguro que haber sentido – y visto – la presencia de Asuka en ese lugar, tuvo la ligera esperanza que estuviera ahí para disculparse por lo de más temprano, mas no fue así. Sin darle más importancia al asunto se dirigió a la sala de profesores.

-. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Rukawa ¿No te parece? – con cada palabra se iba acercando al moreno. Kaede estaba paralizado en su lugar, no atinaba a moverse ni a retroceder. – Pensé que si tú no me ibas a ver yo podría hacerte una visita…

-. No… - pronunció saliendo de su estupor, pero no así de su sorpresa, no se lo creía – Tú estabas… tú… no, tú estabas

-. ¿Muerto? – Preguntó con burla – No y créeme que no fue gracias a ti – Se acercó hasta quedar a tres pasos de distancia con el moreno el cual estaba más pálido de lo normal. - ¿Sabes? Yo sólo quería un cita tranquila, invitarte al cine, un paseo tomados de la mano – una de sus manos se aventuró a atrapar una de Kaede apretándola con fuerza – dejarte en tu casa – empezó a acortar la distancia que había entre ellos – y – elevó la mano que tenía libre y la posó en la nuca de Kaede para impedir algún tipo de alejamiento – darte un beso de despedida – con fiereza se hizo dueño de sus labios.

No, no, no, esto para nada estaba bien. Había visto a Sendoh entrar a Shohoku y es más, adentrarse al gimnasio, tenía entrar, pero si lo hacía el plan se le iba al carajo, necesitaba contar con alguien más ¿pero quién? Su compañera, ignorante de esto, seguramente no actuaría de la mejor manera, sin contar que seguramente no estaría en la escuela. ¿Y si Rukawa no estaba en el gimnasio? Había visto a Hanamichi salir junto a sus amigos, mas del moreno ni una señal "A lo mejor se fue antes" pensó, pero ¿cómo averiguar sin ser descubierta por Sendoh o Rukawa en el temible caso que sí se encontrara ahí?

Sacó su celular y marcó el número de su compañera, ella debía de saber dónde se encontraba el moreno. Esperó, un tono, dos tonos "Contesta!!" gritaba en su mente.

-. Ren, dime suc--

-. ¿Dónde está Rukawa? – casi le gritó.

-. ¿Ah? – preguntó confusa.

-. ¡Rukawa ¿Dónde mierda está?! – esta vez no pudo contenerse.

-. En el gimnasio, se quedó practicando sol-- - La morena no terminó de escuchar lo que la otra tenía para decirle, pues cortó y rápidamente marcó el número de Satoshi.

-. Contesta, contesta… ¡Contesta!

-. _Habla Satoshi, no te puedo atender en est—_Ren cortó con impaciencia y remarcó el número de Asuka.

-. ¿Dónde está Satoshi? – ni si quiera esperó a que la colorida dijeran "Aló"

-. Sala de profesores, estaba dando una clase – esta vez la que cortó fue Asuka en cuanto terminó de responder la pregunta.

Ren no perdió segundo y corrió lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la Sala de Profesores.

Algo dentro de su morena cabeza comenzó a funcionar, pues al sentir los ásperos labios del puerco espín sobre los suyos comenzó a luchar para poder separarse, cuando lo logró se limpió con el dorso de la mano que tenía libre la boca, queriendo borrar todo rastro de la pasada de Sendoh.

-. Pero, no… - El jugador de Ryonan lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y lo acercó a él. Kaede intentaba soltarse, pero el otro lo tenía bien sujeto. – el Destino nos tenía preparado otra cosa, ¿No es así, Kaede? – Con brutalidad lo lanza contra la pared más cercana logrando que el kitsune se golpeara en la cabeza. Al recuperarse del golpe atinó a llevarse una mano al sector donde le dolía, se impresionó de ver un poco sangre en ella. - ¡Oh! ¿Te hice daño? No era mi intención – la ironía acompañaba cada una de sus palabras. – Así como no es mi intención hacerte esto… - Bien no terminó de hablar comenzó a patear el cuerpo albino.

Hanamichi caminó a paso lento hacia la casa del zorro. Se le había pasado la hora junto a sus amigos. Sonrió, no recordaba haberlo pasado tan bien como lo pasó es tarde junto a sus amigos, comiendo y bromeando sobre la vida. Se estiró mientras apuraba el paso para llegar luego, lo más probable es que su Rukawa lo estuviese esperando. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar así, pero para qué negar el sentimiento que se había ido formando, sin querer, durante las visitas del moreno cuando él estaba hospitalizado, sería como negar que uno más uno siempre serían dos o que en la Antártica hace frío.

Así con una sonrisa en el rostro y un cálido sentir en el pecho, Hana apuró el paso para llegar luego a su destino.

El subconsciente de Rukawa le obligaba a intentar protegerse de los golpes, defenderse; pero el consciente se dejaba hacer, pensaba que merecía esto y más por abandonar a Akira a su suerte. Sintió todos y cada uno de los golpes que el moreno le proporcionaba, cubría su cabeza con sus brazos para que está no fuera dañada, más de lo que ya estaba.

Sendoh lo tomó del pelo y le elevó la cabeza, Kaede pudo notar como una mancha rojiza comenzaba a formarse en la camiseta que estaba ocupando en ese momento, no fue peor momento para que un recuerdo de esa noche llegara a su mente.

_Una chica le apuntaba con un arma por la espalda, Sendoh estaba enfrentándose con otra chica un poco más baja que ellos. Él toma el arma que se encuentra a sus pies y dispara. Hiere a Akira y también a la chica…_

_En el hombro izquierdo…_

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al caer en ese detalle, pero no pudo pensarlo mucho pues un puñetazo en toda su cara lo mandó a volar un par de metros.

Hanamichi se sorprendió de llegar a la casa y que ésta se encontrase vacía, seguramente el Kitsune se había quedado más de lo necesario entrenando y se le había pasado la hora. Sonrió, lo esperaría con la cena servida. Así que dejó sus cosas en lo que ahora consideraba su cuarto y se buscó las elementos para empezar a cocinar.

Llegó corriendo al gimnasio después que Ren le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrió la puerta justo en el momento en el que un agitado Sendoh golpeaba al otro en la cara que lo mandaba directo contra una pared.

Cuando el jugador número siete de Ryonan iba a darle una patada en el estómago a Kaede, sintió un golpe en el cuello que le nubló la consciencia.

Sato observó cómo se encontraba el muchacho. Suspiró, no estaba en buenas condiciones.

-. Pasa – dijo y al instante entró la morena quien ahogó un grito al ver así a su ídolo. - ¿Qué haremos con el otro? – Ren levantó una ceja – Me tomo la confianza de hablar libremente debido a la inconsciencia del muchacho – cargó a Rukawa en su espalda.

-. Llamaremos a cuatro para que se lo lleve a tres, ellos se encargaran.

-. Bien, llevémoslo a la enfermería.

-. Me adelantaré, haré que la enfermera no se encuentre. – partió rápidamente hacia el interior del edificio.

-. Ya veo… - Dijo la chica.

-. No tienes mucho tiempo – habló la voz grave que se hallaba oculta. Le lanzó el sobre y la chica leyó el nombre que estaba ahí escrito. No pudo evitar sonreír. Le preguntaría a Ren si quería participar con ella.

_Victima: A K A G I H A R U K O_

Recostó al moreno en la camilla y comenzó a curar la herida que tenía en la cabeza, no era nada grave.

-. ¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó preocupada Ren, se sentía ligeramente culpable.

-. No está tan mal – Satoshi le miró fijamente con sus ojos negros que intimidaron a la chica. – tenemos que hablar. – ella suspiró y cerró la cortina que le daba un poco más de privacidad al enfermo.

-. Esto no debió suceder – dijo Ren. – ¡Era tu deber el protegerlo!

-. ¿Quieres callar tu fanática interior y hablar como la "Líder" que deberías ser? – habló con rudeza el profesor. – Yo estoy acá para protegerlas a ustedes de ustedes mismas, de verificar que la misión se esté cumpliendo. No de hacerles el trabajo. Asuka debía proteger a Rukawa… – su voz calmada, grave y claramente enojada, hacían sentir aún más mal a la morena. – Hablaremos cuando esté Asuka presente, llámala y llama a Sakuragi.

Asuka estaba dirigiéndose al departamento donde estaba viviendo cuando su celular volvió a sonar esa tarde, casi cuelga cuando vio quien era, pero de mala gana contestó.

-. Dime… - poco a poco la expresión en el rostro de la chica fue cambiando a uno de enojo total – Está bien yo les llamo. – cortó la llamada y respiró fuertemente hasta que pudo calmarse un poco. Llamó a Matt para que se hiciera cargo de Sendoh y rápidamente se dirigió a Shohoku.

Sakuragi estaba esperando que hirviese el agua para poder vaciar las pastas en él, mientras preparaba la salsa roja que le acompañaría. El teléfono comenzó a sonar desde el living, extrañado – pues nadie nunca había llamado en lo que llevaba viviendo en ese lugar – contestó.

-. No, no puede ser, sí, muchas gracias – como alma que se lo lleva el diablo tomó su chaqueta y voló a la preparatoria.

Asuka se hizo presente en la enfermería y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el pelinegro, se alegró de saber que se encontraba bien.

-. Bien, ya que están las dos voy a hablarles con honestidad

-. ¿Es seguro? – preguntó la colorida refiriéndose claramente al chico con facciones zorrunas que se encontraba descansando detrás de las cortinas.

-. Está dormido – contestó la morena sólo para recibir una furiosa mirada melada.

-. Esto No debió pasar, y ocurrió sólo por su negligencia… - Satoshi comenzó sermonearlas sobre lo irresponsables que estaban siendo en la ejecución de la misión.

-. De saber que estaba despierto hubiese tenido más cuidado en la vigilancia de Rukawa – respondió Asuka.

-. Pero no podías saberlo, era una misión que se le había sido asignada a Ren, no a ti. – le miró significativamente, como si él supiera de la nueva misión que le había dado el jefe para ella. – Destiny requiere que a veces debas engañar a tus propios compañeros para llevar a cabo las misiones satisfactoriamente.

-. Pero un pequeño aviso no estaría demás.

-. Asuka – regañó Satoshi, ésta sólo la miró.

-. Está bien, Satoshi, creo que al menos debí avisarle de colocar más atención – la morena se esforzó por sonreír, pero sólo obtuvo indiferencia de ella.

Su cabeza daba vueltas ¿qué era eso que escuchaba tras las cortinas? Si tan sólo no estuviese tan mareado podría escuchar con claridad. ¿A qué se referían con Destiny, con tres, con cuatro… con misiones? Si tan sólo no sintiera su cabeza reventar podría relacionarlo, pero ese maldito dolor. No pudo evitar quejarse. Los tres dejaron de conversar, y comenzaron a atenderle, poco tiempo pasó para que Hanamichi llegara a la enfermería.

-.¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó a los presentes.

-. Creemos que fue atacado por… - Ren se encontró de pronto sin saber qué inventar.

-. Por unos pandilleros – terminó Asuka.

-. Yo tengo vehículo, puedo llevarlos a sus casas sin que el señor Rukawa se mueva demasiado – Sakuragi aceptó la oferta del profesor y los tres se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

-. Estás salado, kitsune – sonrió mientras le pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro.

-. Hm… no hables tan fuerte – hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar tan cerca al mono, quien sólo sonrió con pena y se disculpó mientras lo "arrastraba" al vehículo, dejando en la enfermería un tenso silencio.

-. Asuka, escucha, yo no podía dec—

-. Iré a ver si Hajime y Matt sacaron a Sendoh del gimnasio – salió inmediatamente sin si quiera mirarla una vez.

Estaba decidido, la misión relacionada con Akagi lo haría sola, y la de ella no se arruinaría, saldría a la perfección ¿A ver cómo se siente, Ren? Sonrió

Ella se haría cargo _sola_ del destino de dos personas.

_**Continuara!!**_

Hola!!

No me maten!!

No he tenido tiempo!!

La Universidad no me ha dejado tiempo ni neuronas para gastar en mis fic T.T

toy tan cansada que ya ni sé lo que digo XDDD

Atención: yo solo remarco la torpeza de Haruko, ella tanto en el anime como el manga se autodomina topre, yo solo exploto esa parte XDD

Fatum pk se habla del destino tanto como destino en sí y como la "empresa" que maneja a estos chicos…

TRES: en matt… y cuatro es hajime no lo mencionaré mucho a este pero si quieren saber quien es vayan a mi perfil ahí sale….

Esperando que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo (aunque me reparti la cabeza juntando todas las partes XDD y las ideas de la anna XDD) si, ella sabe todo el proceso XDD

Se despide (a las 2.30 am)

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. alias Mito

INICIDADO: Viernes 25 de Julio de 2008, 22.45

FINALIZADO: Martes 30 de Julio de 2008, 2.29


End file.
